Me, Max, and Ratchet :D
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: Out of boredom, I kidnapped both Max and Ratchet. Now the two must deal with my random life. -sighs- Well . . . . this should end well. R&R please! :D
1. The Begining

Me : Hey people was up!!!!! My name is Michelle. I'm kind of new to fan fiction but soo far I love it!!!!!!

Max : Ummmmm Hello!!!!!!! Have you forgotten about someone!?!?!?!

Me : Oh yea. This is Max from Maximum Ride. She's gonna help me tell all the stories . . . right Max????

Max : -is mad at Michelle-

Me : What!?!?!? I'm sorry I forgot about you!!!!!

Max : -is still mad at her-

Me : Fine . . . what would it take to make you feel better.

Max : Set me free?????

Me : Not gonna happen.

Max : . . . fine . . . gimme 20 bucks.

Me : What the hell are u going to do with 20 dollars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : Pay that boy you like to makeout with you.

Me : -starts blushing-

Max : Damn I forgot his name.

Me : Good cause you'll never know.

Max : . . . just start the story.

Me : Alright. The story will start in the next chapter cause it won't fit in this page.


	2. Milked Pants

Disclaimer : I don't own my friends and even though I kidnapped her, I don't own Max.

* * *

Ok this took place in the school cafeteria 2 weeks before winter break started. Me, Max, Ian, and Ayessia were sitting at our lunch table eating, but mostly talking. We were talking about who would win in a fight. Lets just say someone got a little mad . . . and a little stain. Plus a certain teacher gets really disturbed.

Me : Who would win in a fight me or Ayessia?

Max, Ian, and Ayessia : You.

Max : Ok . . . how about me or Ian?

Ayessia : Aww come on Max you can beat up everyone in this school.

Me and Max : . . . . . . true.

Me : Besides . . . Ian is too weak to beat up someone.

Ian : Hey!!!!! I can beat up someone if I wanted to.

Ayessia : .

Ian : I can because I am invincible I tell you . . . invincibleeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : - pokes Ian's milk and milk falls on his pants -

Ian : Oh crap nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me, Max, and Ayessia : - is laughing the crap out of each other -

Ian : Why did you do this to me Max!?!?!?!?

Max : I got bored.

Ian : Grrrrrrr.

Me and Ayessia : - is still laughing the crap out of each other -

Ian : It's not that funny!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : Yes it is. - starts laughing again -

Ian : - glares madly at Michelle -

Ayessia : Come on Ian lighten up a little.

Mrs. White : Kids . . . What's going on here?

Max : Yea . . . tell her Ian.

Ian : Ummmmm . . . I had an accident.

Mrs. White : - blushes a little -

Me, Max, and Ayessia : - tries not to laugh -

Ian : No!!!! Not that kind of accid-

Mrs. White : Ian . . . go to the nurse's office and get some pants.

Ian : Bu-

Mrs. White : Ian . . . go.

Ian : - stands up and leaves -

Mrs. White : - goes back to the teachers' lunch table -

Me : Wow . . . poor Ian.

Me, Max, and Ayessia : - stares then starts laughing -

* * *

Max : - is laughing a lot -

Me : Yea good times . . . good times.

Max : Oh yea now I remember who you like.

Me : You better not tell anyone.

Max : Fine

Me : Well . . . Byeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Awesome Music

Me : Hey guys!!!! Wow . . . 3 chapters in one night. I'm on a roll!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : - hits head on table repeatedly - I'm tired.

Me : Then go to sleep.

Max : I'm too lazy to walk to bed or the couch. I think I'll go get some soda.

Me : Why you just said you were tired.

Max : But I wanna stay up.

Me : O_o Sometimes you make no since.

Max : - glares at Michelle -

Me : . . . anyways Christmas was awesome and I got an ipod nano full of my favorite songs.

Max : Me too . . . but I have more songs.

Me : - whacks Max's shoulder -

Max : Ow!!!!!! Frick.

Me : Anyways . . . here's parts of new songs that we've heard of a few days ago.

* * *

Replay by Iyaz

Shawty´s like a melody in my headThat I can't keep outGot me singin´ likeNa na na na everydayIt's like my ipod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay

* * *

Me : I just love that song.

Max : Yea . . . that's song cool.

Me : Now . . . on to the next one.

* * *

Bedrock by Young Money

Oh Baby,I Be Stuck To You,Like Glue Baby,Wanna Spend It All On You,Baby,My Room Is The G Spot,Call Me Mr. Flintstone,I Can Make Your Bed Rock GirlI-I-I I Can Make Your Bed RockI-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock GirlI-I-I I Can Make Your Bed RockI-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

* * *

Max : I like that song better.

Me : That's one of my favorite songs.

Max : I wanna hear the other song!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : Ok ok ok just calm down.

* * *

Sexy Bitch by David Guetta

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen beforeNothing you can compare to your neighbourhood hoeI'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectfulThe way that booty movin I can't take no moreHave to stop what i'm doin so I can pull up closeI'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectfulDam girlDam you'se a sexy bitchA sexy bitchDam you'se a sexy bitchDam girlDam you'se a sexy bitchA sexy bitchDam you'se a sexy bitchDam girl

* * *

Me : O_o

Max : I told you to put the clean version.

Me : . . . . Shutup!!!!!!!!!!

Max : Awww is someone a little cranky????

Me : - whacks Max with rolled up papers -

Max : Would you stop with that!?!?!?

Me : Hmmmmmm

Max : Just forget about it.

Me : Well as they say in spanish . . . buenos noches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. A Very Disturbing Talk

Me : Yo what up peoples!!!!!!! My mom, my sister Karen, and my baby brother Jordan went to buy a new car.

Max : Soo we're alone in this house for the next few hours.

Me : I wish Iggy was here!!!!!!!

Max : Why!?!?!?

Me : Because I'm bored and I feel like seeing something explode!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : Why are you soo moody today!?!?!?

Me : I really don't know. I can't wait for the New Years Party it's gonna be fun . . . and crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : Me too!!!! Your family makes the best food . . . next to Iggy's food.

Me : I know. Nobody's food can be better than Iggy's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : . . . . . true.

Me :

Food is yummy

Yummy for my tummy

Iggy's got skill

Though I think he doesn't like krill

Max : WTF that didn't even make since!!!!!!!!

Me : But it rhymes and it does make since!!!!!!!

Max : How!?!?!?!?!?

Me : Food is yummy and its for my tummy. Iggy's got skill as in he's awesome at cooking. The last line is because I think Iggy doesn't like krill.

Max : You've been reading Iggy Ramblings again . . . right????

Me : What!?!?!?!? I can't help it!!!!!!! It's too funny!!!!!!!!

Max : Can I ask you something????

Me : Sure but can I ask you something????

Max : . . . . fine but I ask first.

Me : Ok . . . what is it????

Max : Are you.

Me : Yea.

Max : Obsessed.

Me : Yea.

Max : With Iggy?????

Me : What!?!?!?!? No!!!! I mean I like him and he's funny but I'm not obsessed with him!!!!!!

Max : You just said you like him.

Me : In a fangirl kind of way not in crush way.

Max : Oh yea. You like Iv-

Me : - covers Max's mouth with hand -

Max : mmm mmmmm mmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : - laughs a lot then takes hand off of Max's mouth -

Max : - whacks Michelle upside the head -

Me : Owww!!!!!!!!!!!! That fricken hurt!!!!!!

Max : Good!!!!!

Me : Oh yea!!!!! Now I can ask you something.

Max : Fine what is it????

Me : Ok but promise not to kill me.

Max : I'll try not to.

Me : . . . . Good enough for me. Ok . . . did you really moan when you makeouted with Fang????

Max : O_o ummmmmmm . . .

- car beeps -

Max : Hey the new car is here!!!!!!!

Me : Really!?!?!?!? Cool!!!!!!! What color is it???????

Max : Red.

Me : I love red!!!!! Lets go outside and see it closer!!!!!!

Max : Ok!!!!!! We gotta go guys. Bye!!!!!!!!!

Me : Peace!!!!!!!!!!

- runs outside to see brand new shiny red car -

- Max is really glad she didn't answer that question -


	5. New Year

**Me : Happy few days after New Year's Day!!!!!!!! Sorry we haven't posted in a while but the computer crashed on New Year's Day.**

**Max : Plus we got grounded for a few days.**

**Me : Apparently the way we danced at the New Year's party was "inappropriate". - sighs - My mom is soo old schooled. **

**Max : Yea . . . but at least the party was great.**

**Me : I know and this time my older cousins got super drunk. They get drunk every New Year's party, but this time it was funnier. **

**Max : - lol - They got soo drunk that most of them were throwing up in the afternoon. Especially your cousin Jonathan.**

**Me : I know he drank like 6 or 7 beer bottles. My other cousin Marlon drank 5 bottles. He's always the funniest drunk person.**

**Max : Oh yea. Your cousin Jimena told us to laugh when he comes upstairs. We laughed when he got upstairs and he flicked us off.**

**Me : - lol - Plus my sister got lost on the way home to get some stuff. I was talking to my sister on my cell phone, then Jonathan grabbed it and started screaming at my sister, not even talking right.**

**Max : - lol - But Jazmin wasn't drunk at all!!!!!! She was drinking tea.**

**Me : And Jonathan said . . . **

**Jonathan: Who drinks tea at a party!?!?!?**

**Me, Max, and Evelyn: Old people!!!!!!!!!**

**Jonathan: Exactly!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max : Well it's true!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Me : Yea . . . but everything else was awesome!!!!!!!!!!!! The food was to die for.**

**Max : Mmmmmm soo good, you can just eat all night. I'm hungry now!!!!!!!!!**

**Me : Your always hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max : . . . whats your point.**

**Me : - sighs - nevermind just go bring some cookies and 2 cups of milk.**

**Max : . . . ok - walks to the kitchen -**

**Me : . . . anyways, besides the food the games were fun. - whispers - I totally kicked Max's butt in air hockey.**

**Max : - is in the kitchen - I heard that!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Me : You were supposed to!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max : - walks back to the computer - Well at least I beat you at pool.**

**Me : . . . no you didn't I did!!!!!!!!!**

**Max : . . . well it doesn't matter whether win or lose as long as you have fun.**

**Me : Said the loser.**

**Max : It is all about fun not just winning.**

**Me : Said the loser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max : - whacks Michelle upside the head -**

**Me : Ow!!!!!!!! **

**Max : - eyerolls -**

**Mom : - comes downstairs and whispers - Michelle and Max, be quiet.**

**Me : Si senora.**

**Max : Ok.**

**Mom : - goes upstairs -**

**Max : Why do you talk to your mom in spanish????**

**Me : She doesn't know that much english.**

**Max : Oh. **

**- awkward silence -**

**Max : . . . wait, what were we talking about????**

**Me : New Year's Day.**

**Max : Oh yea well like she said most of her cousins were sick. We were also watching some of her family's home videos.**

**Me : I was soo cute when I was a baby!!!!!**

**Max : What about your sister and other cousins????**

**Me : . . . . yea them too.**

**Max : And your brother????**

**Me : Jordan's 3 years old, he's supposed to be cute.**

**Max : True.**

**Me : After watching some home videos, me, Max, Evelyn, Chris, Karen, Jimena, Andrew, Jazmin, and Marlon all went out to go bowling.**

**Max : I gotta say, even though I thought I hate bowling, it was fun. **

**Me : With my sister and cousins, it always fun!!!!!!!!!**

**Max : I also creamed you at bowling!!!!!!!!**

**Me : No you didn't.**

**Max : - starts whining - Not in front of the readers they think I'm awesome!!!!!!!!**

**Me : Hey if it makes you feel better, I didn't win. My shoe-obsessed cousin Chris won. - crosses arms and pouts - **

**Max : Chris is obsessed with shoes!?!?!?**

**Me : Yea!!!!! He's soo obsessed that he cleans the bottom of his shoes with a toothpick!!!!!**

**Max : . . . . . . **

**Me : I know.**

**Max : Well people do have obsessions like you're obsessed with Maximum Ride, or Diala used to be obsessed with Ivan.**

**Me : I don't know. I think she's still obsessed with him and I don't like it.**

**Max : You're just paranoid because you like him.**

**Me : As a friend.**

**Max : Sure. - is being sarcastic -**

**Me : . . . . ignoring that. Soo my new year's revolution is to get a solo in the next chorus concert. What's your revolution Max???**

**Max : To be set free.**

**Me : Not gonna happen.**

**Max : Crap!!!! - sighs - Then my new year's revolution is to get an A in social studies because I suck!!!!!!!**

**Me : I suck at social studies too, and you don't hear me complaining!!!!!!!!**

**Max : You got a B!!!!!!!!**

**Me : A low B!!!!!!!!**

**Max : Nerd!!!!!!!!!**

**Me : - eyerolls -**

**Jordan : - walks downstairs to the computer - - looks straight into Michelle's eyes - Mario!!!!!!!!**

**Me : - stands up and sighs - Ok Jordan. Max, lets go play Mario with Jordan. - walks to the stairs -**

**Max : - follows them - Ok, but I play first!!!!!!**

**Me : You always play first!!!!!!!!! - is walking upstairs with Jordan and Max-**

**Max : Does it really matter!?!?!? - reaches to her and Michelle's room and closes the door -**


	6. Undateable

Me: Hi! Ok so for the past few days, me and Max have been watching this show called Undateable on VH1.

Max: LMFAO Man is that show funny! Lol

Me: Hahahaha yea it is. We're gonna give some tips of how not to be undateable.

Max: Oh boy. This should be interesting.

Me: Here they are.

**100. Man Shakes**

**99. Blue Tooth**

**98. Wrong Sheets**

**97. Mandanas**

**96. Tanks & Sleeveless Ts**

**95. Arm Wrestling In Public**

**94. "The Blank –STER"**

**93. Vanity Plates**

**92. Quoting Lines From Movies**

**91. Unfortunate Ties**

**90. Cell Phone On The Waist**

**89. Sports Cliches**

**88. The Flatulence Trifecta**

**87. Ordering Wine Stadium**

**86. Online TMI**

**85. Pleated Pants**

**84. Embellished Jeans**

**83. Rearrange Junk / Butt Pick**

**82. Sports Jerseys**

**81. Dirty Car**

**80. Aggressive Sport Fans**

**79. Murse**

**78. Whining**

**77. Jorts & Japris**

**76. Air Guitar**

**75. *******

**74. Fake Swearing**

**73. Hawaiian Shirts**

**72. Overly Creative Voice Mail**

**71 Names For Breast**

**70. Listening To Lite FM**

**69. Skullwear68. Speaking In Cartoon Voice**

**67. Can't Throw Ball**

**66. Pet Names for Penis**

**65. Crocs**

**64. Pitted Out Shirts**

**63. Booya**

**62. Tap That / Hit That**

**61. Playing Dungeons & Dragons**

**60. Going Shirtless In Public**

**59. Owning Nunchucks**

**58. Bling**

**57. Stupid Tees**

**56. Bad Dancing**

**55. Busting Out Porn Too Soon**

**54. Biker Shorts**

**53. Talking About Video Games**

**52. Bro-Code**

**51. "Moist"**

**50. Leather Pants**

**49. Crotch Grab**

**48. Holiday Sweaters**

**47. Bad Table Manners**

**46. Cut Off Shorts**

**45. Penis Enlargement**

**44. Frequenting Gun Range**

**43. Tacky Texting**

**42. Chain Wallet**

**41. Getting Drunk On a Plane**

**40. Disturbing Laugh**

**39. Lame Pick Lines**

**38. Open-Mouth Breathing**

**37. Excessive Ed Hardy**

**36. Burping Loudly & Proudly**

**35. Owning A Van**

**34. Baby Talk**

**33. Dad Jeans**

**32. Hairy Back, Neck & Nose**

**31. Eminem-Speak**

**30. Wimpy Drinker**

**29. Double Demin**

**28. Bicep & Calf Implants**

**27. The Pregnant Man**

**26. Speedos**

**25. Bad Driver (Sissy/Rage)**

**24. Attending Geek Conventions**

**23. Talking in Third Person**

**22. Riding A Contraption**

**21. Moobs**

**20. Guy Lights**

**19. Bringing glove to a game**

**18. Tighty Whities**

**17. Bad Facial Hair**

**16. Gross Nails**

**15. Not paying on a first date**

**14. Dirty Hair**

**13. Fur Coats**

**12. Bald Denial**

**11. Steroids**

**10. Creepily into mom**

**9. Excessive Manscaping**

**8. Hock a Loogie & Snot Rockets**

**7. Mandals with Socks**

**6. The "V" Gesture**

**5. Bustin' a Sag**

**4. Plastic Surgery**

**3. Chewing Tobacco**

**2. Talking About Your Ex**

**1. The "C" Word**

Max: . . . . . Dammnnnnn is that a long list!

Me: I know right. Let's talk about some of them.

Max: Murses are a little disturbing.

Me: Either you're gay, or you're GAY!

Max: lol I know right! And what about the word "moist" and the "V" Gesture.

Me: O_o Ugh don't even say that word. It's soo nasty. And don't get me started on the "V" Gesture. I see some guys do that at our school, and they're usually perverts.

Max: True . . . . . . . . so true. What about the "C" Word.

Me: What is that word and does it mean anyway?

Max: O_o uhhhhhhhhh . . . . . .


	7. Summer Has Arived XD

Me: Heyyyyyy! OMG I'm soo happy I have no more school. Aren't you Max?

Max: HELL YEAH! XD

Me: Hahaha yea, so the last of school was really fun. We did yearbook signing which my yearbook is covered with peoples' names.

Max: Hahaha I liked how you did your signature.

Me: Oh yea, mine was Michelle luvs u! XD. Yours was soo plain and boring.

Max: How the hell was it boring!

Me: You just wrote Max with no stars or peace signs or hearts!

Max: . . . . . . ok? Like it matters. We also watched a movie called Mulan.

Me: I like that movie, and there was a paper throwing contest and I won a brownie. = )

Max: You said you would give me some. = /

Me: I did!

Max: Nahh uhhh.

Me: Yeeaaaahhhhh uhhhhhhh.

Max: Naaaahhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhh!

Me: Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Max: Naaaaaaa- Wait a minute! What are we arguing about!

Me: -shrugs- I don't know, forgot.

Max: . . . . . anyways, it was Karen's graduation day too.

Me: Oh my gosh did my big sis look beautiful on her graduation.

Max: Yea but your mom was on both of our nerves before we got there.

Me: I know right! She was lecturing me about why was I reading now and the book was due today and I should of put it on the table this morning so she can take it to the library and now she has to pay for it because it was overdue and blah blah blah. This is why I hate it when my mom is stressed.

Max: Hahaha I can tell.

Me: Yea. We returned the book today though, and we didn't have to pay for it because it was overdue. All I have to do is get the Maximum Ride book Fang, and I'll be done reading the series. = )

Max: Don't forget you still have to read the comics.

Me: Oh yea. I made a handshake and it's beast! XD All you have to do is hit the other person's hand twice, snap, and solute. It's soo awesome I do it all the time with Adam.

Max: . . . . . . wow . . . well that was random.

Me: I know. Hey! I forgot something.

Max: What?

Me: I gotta put in 3 new songs in here.

Max: Oh yeah. Well do it.

* * *

OMG by Usher

baby let me love you down, there's so many ways to love ya, baby I can break you down, there's so many ways to love ya I mean like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love, I found you finally, it make me want to say oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh my gosh

* * *

Me: OMG I just love that song, one of my favorites.

Max: Let's go on to the next one ok?

* * *

Rude Boy by Rihanna

Come on rude boy, boy can you get it up, come here rude boy, boy is you big enough, take it, take it baby, baby take it, take it love me, love me

* * *

Max: That was short.

Me: Give me a break I'm tired.

Max: Then go to sleep.

Me: Not until I'm done with this.

* * *

Upstairs by Trey Songz

yeah! well little mamma lets get up out this livin room (okay), girl I want to put your body on a pedestal (okay), and if you want me to I'll do the things yo man wont do (I will), baby I'm gon make yo dreams come true, Imma hit it from the front (front) back (back) so girl cut off that TV any way you want (want) girl ask (ask) tonight I'm feeling freaky so I'm hoping ya ready, to take off ya clothes, and if you feel the same way girl then follow me ... up-upstairs, girl tonight you know its gon be on, cuz both of us our grown, so bring yo ass up-upstairs, I hope the radio rewind is remixed girl I really need it

* * *

Me: I love that song soo much and I love Trey Songz! XD

Max: You love any song that's by Trey Songz.

Me: Yeah . . . . . sooo?

Max: . . . . . nevermind. Man are we gonna have an awesome summer this year.

Me: I know right! We're going on a cruise, sleeping over my cuz Andrew's house, and lots of other stuff. This will be the best summer vacation ever.

Max: SUMMER VACA HERE I COME! XD


	8. Pirate Song

Me: Hola peeps! XD Ok so not much has happened these last few days but I got bored so we are . . . . updating.

~awkward silence~

Max: . . . . . uhhh aren't you gonna post a new song or something?

Me: Oh yeah, we heard this song just a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Pirate Song by commercials**

They say a man should always dress for the job he wants, So why am I dressed up like a pirate in this restaurant? It's all because some hacker stole my identity, Now I'm in here every evening serving chowder and iced tea, Should've gone to free credit report dot com I could of seen it coming at me like an atom bomb, they monitor your credit and send you e-mail alerts, So you don't end up selling fish to tourists in T-shirts

* * *

Max: o_O . . . . . WTF was that!

Me: A song . . . . . from the video duh.

Max: Hmmmmmm . . . .

Me: You don't remember? . . . . wow . . . and they call me slow.

Max: That's what she said!

Me: -glares- . . . . . .

Max: You don't get it do you?

Me: Ehhhhh not really.

Max: Just forget it.

Me: . . . . ok? I've been doing some poetry for the last few days. Here's one of them.

~~~ Jordan, the love of my life

Sweet like an angel just don't give him a knife

He calls fudge fudgy

Which explains why he's pudgy

Crazy as hell

But gets along well

And even though he never misses lunch

I love Jordan very much :D ~~~

Max: Awww what a sweet poem for your little brother.

Me: Yea I wuv my wittle brother very much. :D

Max: Ummm I kinda noticed that.

Me: Really? How long?

Max: -headdesk-

Me: What's wrong? -eating lunch-

Max: Nevermind . . . . . . . if you're not gonna finished can I eat the rest.

Me: Ehhhhh why?

Max: Because I'm still hungry and you don't eat that much.

Me: You already ate 2 plates of food.

Max: Didn't you listened to what I just said! I'm Still HUNGRY!

Me: Ugh! -headdesk- Here take the rest.

Max: Yeah! -eats food- Thanks Michelly. :D

Me: No problem Maxi.

Andrew: -appears- A herd or goats attacked my house! XD -disappears-

Max: . . . . . . well that was random.

Me: . . . . . . . yes yes it was, and Andrew left me all alone in a chatroom!

Max: Where was I when you two were chatting!

Me: In my room watching T.V.

Max: Ohhhh. Hey didn't you write a poem about Iggy?

Me: Oh yea! Ima post it right now.

Max: Oh boy, this should be interesting.

~~~ There was a little girl named Maggie

Though some people call her Miggy

Because she was very obsessed with Iggy

Maggie wishes to turn Ella to mush

Because Ella is Iggy's crush

Maggie thinks Iggy's sexy

But I say he's SMEXI XD

She wants to ride with Iggy on a carriage

Even though he's in marriage

And that's how much Maggie loves Iggy

Which is why they call her Miggy ~~~

Max: o_O Well . . . . . that was, something.

Me: I kinda like it. It expresses a stalker fangirl sorta.

Max: Wait a minute, wasn't there a girl in our pod named Maggie?

Me: Hmmmmmm . . . . . oh yea! I remember her! She was also really really loved Iggy. Damn can that girl talk nonstop about him. It gets annoying after a while.

Max: Didn't you talked to her on facebook?

Me: Yup, she said she was "following" Iggy.

Max: Sooo . . . Maggie's a stalker.

Me: -nods- Yup, and now Iggy has two stalkers. Poor guy, I feel sorry for him.

Max: Watch out Iggy! She's coming for you!

Maggie: -appears- I love you Iggy! You shall be mine! -disappears-

~~~~awkward silence~~~

Max: . . . . . . ok?

Me: Well that was awkward.

* * *

~~~ I'm doing a Q&A chapter soon I need you guys to ask questions. Ask anything you want to know about us and me and Max will answer them. Well what are you waiting for, start asking! :D ~~~

Michelle&Max :D


	9. The Kidnapper Strikes Again XD

Me: Hi guys! This week has been great, an-

Beast Boy: Hey guys! How's it going?

Max: . . . . . uhhhhh Michelle?

Me: Yea?

Max: Why is Beast Boy here?

Me: Oh yea I forgot to tell you.

Max: What.

Me: I . . . . . kidnapped him.

Max: . . . . . . WTF! Why did you kidnap him!

Me: Well technically I didn't kidnap Beast Boy. I found him.

Max: Where?

Me: At the park.

Max: . . . . . . . . how?

Me: Well yesterday when you were at home and me and Andre were walking in the park we-

~~~_FLASHBACK STARTS_~~~

* * *

Me and Andre: -walking around-

Me: So if you're grounded, then why are you here?

Andre: . . . . . well why do you sometimes have perverted moments?

Me: . . . . . meh, everybody has a little pervertedness in them.

Andre: . . . . . . true.

Me and Andre: -walk past a bench-

Beast Boy: -groans-

Me and Andre: -turn around-

Me: Ehhhhhhhhh.

Andre: What the crap is that!

Me: It's Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: -groans-

Andre: . . . . . . who?

Me: You know, the guy who could change into animals in Teen Titans.

Andre: . . . . . . .

Me: Ugh! -eyerolls- The green guy!

Andre: . . . . . . ohhhhhhhhhhhh now I know!

Me: -facepalm- Ay ay ay.

Beast Boy: -groans-

Me: Well what do we do with him?

Andre: Oh oh oh! I know! Let's poke him! XD

Me: O_o . . . . . . why!

Andre: I like poking people.

Me: -repeated facepalm- Oh my goodness.

Andre: . . . . . what?

Me: Nevermind let's just see if he's hurt.

Andre: Ok.

Me: Beast Boy are you ok?

Beast Boy: -groans-

Me: He's not answering.

Andre: Oh I know what to do. Beast Boy! Are you hurt! -whacks Beast Boy's stomach with a stick-

Beast Boy: -in the middle of groaning when gets whacked- Ow! No!

Andre: Well there's your answer.

Me: -whacks Andre upside the head-

Andre: Ow!

Beast Boy: -snickers-

Me: -eyerolls- Well what happened? How did you get here?

Beast Boy: Well I was fighting some dude, and he had a teleporting thingy and zapped me all the way to here.

Me: Aw that's sad are you ok?

Beast Boy: Yea.

Andre: Well you can't stay at my place.

Me: Andre!

Andre: What! Remember I'm grounded.

Me: Oh yea.

Andre: And you call me stupid.

Me: -whacks-

Andre: Ow!

Beast Boy: -snickers-

Andre: -glares-

Me: Well anyways, you can come stay at my place.

Andre: Really thanks! :D

Me: Not you, Beast Boy! You already have a home!

Andre: Oh yea.

Me: So you wanna stay at my house?

Beast Boy: Nope. I'm good here.

Me: You sure you wanna stay here? Hurt? All by yourself? With nothing to eat or drink and no one to talk to?

Beast Boy: . . . . . . . your house it is!

* * *

~~~_END OF FLASHBACK_~~~

Me: And . . . . there he is.

Max: . . . . . that was the longest flashback I've ever heard. And how come I didn't noticed him all day.

Me: You know that fly that's been following us all day today.

Max: Yea, but what does that have to do wit-

Me and Beast Boy: -smiles-

Max: . . . . ohhhhhhhhh you turned into a fly didn't you.

Beast Boy: Yup!

Max: I got one question.

Me: What?

Max: What is it with you and animals?

Me: What do you mean?

Max: I mean you kidnapping us animals!

Me: But technically, you're not animals.

Max and Beast Boy: Huh?

Me: Well Max is a person born with 2% bird DNA and has wings, and Beast Boy is a person who's been mutated and can change into animals. You get it?

Max: Ohhh I get it.

Beast Boy: . . . . . . I don't.

Me: Just forget it.

Beast Boy: . . . . . ok.

Me: Oh yea I forgot the song per update!

Beast Boy: The what per what?

* * *

**Waka Waka by Shakira**

You're a good soldier choosing your battles pick yourself up and dust yourself off get back in the saddle you're on the front line everyone's watching you know it's serious we are getting closer this isn't over the pressure is on you feel it but you got it all believe it when you fall get up, oh oh if you fall get up, eh eh tsamina mina zangalewa cuz this is Africa tsamina mina, eh eh waka waka, eh eh tsamina mina zangalewa this time for Africa

* * *

Max: That's a cool song.

Beast Boy: Yea.

Me: I love that song especially in spanish. :D

Max: How come you don't talk that much Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: . . . . . meh. There's just not that much to say.

Max: . . . . . . ok?

Me: You know what, I feel like posting some poems.

Max and Beast Boy: Oh boy.

~~~ **As soon as I said achoo**

**Out came Fangyboo**

**He can beat up a bear**

**And has awesome emo hair**

**From Fangles to Fangy to Fnick to Fang**

**This guy sure has lots of names **~~~

Max: . . . . . . . -laughs- Fangyboo! Who the hell says Fangyboo!

Me: You did.

Max: -stops laughing- When?

Me: A few nights ago. You were sleep talking again and kept saying Fangyboo all freakin night.

Max: . . . . . pssshhhh I don't sleep talk.

Me: Yea you do.

Max: Shutup.

Beast Boy: . . . . . . -cracks up-

Max: -whacks-

Beast Boy: Ow! F%$#!

Me: -gasps- You just cussed!

Beast Boy: Yea . . . . sooo.

Me: You were on a kids show. You can't cuss.

Beast Boy: Yea but I'm anime.

Me: True.

Max: . . . . . . what? I don't get it.

Me: We'll explain later. Right now, I feel like posting another poem.

Max: Oh oh oh, post the Figgy one!

Beast Boy: Huh!

~~~ **If you do the math: Iggy + Fang**

**It makes a cute little name**

**Like saying if Fang and Iggy were gay**

**They would do "stuff" all day**

**Too bad they're both in denial**

**I was gonna write their names on a tile**

**But if Fang and Iggy aren't gay**

**Fang still wouldn't pay for Justin's Child Support anyway**

**Come on you two, accept the facts before we start to nit**

**And start gettin Figgy with it! XD **~~~

Beast Boy: O_o

Me and Max: -cracks up-

Beast Boy: What's soo funny? And who's Fang and Iggy anyways!

Me and Max: -gasps-

Max: You don't know who they are!

Beast Boy: Sort of, I mean heard about you and the flock on the manga series but it's hard to remember.

Me: Iggy is the cute, blind birdkid, and Fang is the birdkid that's Max's boyfriend.

Beast Boy: Oh thanks.

Max: Iggy? Cute?

Me: What! Oh here's something I've been wanting to post for a while.

~~~ **Me without you! Shutup! Get real! It's like a fat kid without its happy meal! XD :D **~~~

Max: . . . . . . ok?

Beast Boy: Awkward.

Me: I got awesome news for you guys. The fifa world cup is finally here! :D

Max: :D

Beast Boy: :D

Me: I'm going for Brazil.

Max and Beast Boy: Same here.

Me, Max, and Beast Boy: -highfives each other-

Max: I don't know why but everytime there's a soccer game, I get soo fired up for it, why!

Me: . . . . . meh, it's a Latino thing.

Max: . . . . . . . oh.

Beast Boy: We should end this chapter. It's getting pretty long.

Max: Yea we should.

Me: Ok, but first I have something to say. Pretty please review and ask lots of questions! Ask anything you want to know about me, Max, or even Beast Boy and we'll answer them. We promise. Anything else you guys like to say?

Max: ASK ASK ASK! XD

Beast Boy: PLEASE!

Me: YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS!

Me, Max, and Beast Boy: Bye!

Michelle&Max :D


	10. Q&A Questions

Me: Hola peeps! Ok so this is my first Q&A chapter.

Max: :D Who's gonna ask the questions?

Me: dijah12 and Iggy! :)

Max: Why not Fang?

Me: Because . . . . . because . . . .

Max: You don't know right?

Me: Oh well! You have your cell phone, so text Fang.

Max: . . . . . . fine. Let's go on with the questions.

Me: Ok, but we have to promise to answer all the questions honestly.

Max: Ok.

Me: And I mean ALL the questions.

Max: . . . . . . ok. I promise.

Me: I promise too. Now let's start answering! This one's for you Maxi.

Max: -facepalm- Will you ever stop calling me that?

Me: Nope now on with the questions! These are from Dee (dijah12) :D

**Why do you and fang make out so damn much?**

Max: . . . . . .

Me: Hahaha I know right! I've been wondering about that for a while. Well, answer it.

Max: Do I have to?

Me: Yes! You promised.

Max: Ugh. Hmmmm . . . . . well . . . . . uhhhhh . . . . . I think it's cause I get caught up in Fang charm or eyes. I don't know! -blushes-

Me: Awwwwwww that's soo sweet. Imagine Fang reading this after I post it.

Max: Shutup.

Me: Gosh. I was just saying. Oh oh oh! This one's for me!

**What's your fav color? Ur fav food?**

Me: My favorite color is baby blue.

Max: That is such a girly color.

Me: So is lavender which is your favorite color.

Max: -ignores- What about food?

Me: Hmmmmmm . . . . . french fries! Mmmmmm yummy! XD

Max: I'm getting hungry now.

**Do you know that Iggy is hitting me every few minutes because I won't let him get on the computer?**

Max: Hahaha! Good job Iggy! -gives thumbs up-

Me: Don't encourage him! -whacks-

Max: Ow! -whacks-

Me: . . . . . owwww!

**Have you ever regretted kidnapping max? beast boy?**

Me: Hmmmm . . . . . not really.

Beast Boy: But you're the good little girl.

Max: Haha you're right about the little part.

Me: Hey!

**If you could, who would you more likely hang out with, Fang or Max?**

Me: Both!

Max: :D

Me: As long as you two don't makeout around me.

Max: D:

Beast Boy: Haha. -sticks out tongue-

Max: -sticks out tongue-

**Do you wish you had wings?**

Me: Yes! I want black wings!

Max and Beast Boy: . . . . . .

Me: -smiles innocently-

**What are the 4 superpowers you wish you could have?**

Me: To control time, to turn invisible, to read minds, and to . . . . . . to . . . . . see the future.

Max: What about the power to fly?

Me: If I'm gonna have wings, I'll already know how to fly.

Max: . . . . . point.

Me: Ok now Iggy's gonna ask a few questions. :)

Max: Oh boy. This should be interesting.

**Who is beast boy? what color is he? why is he called BEAST boy?**

Me: I knew he was gonna ask that question!

Beast Boy: . . . . . does he not know who I am?

Max: Apparently not. You should answer this Michelly since you know more than I do.

Me: Ok then. Beast Boy is the short guy from the anime show Teen Titans. He's the color green, and he's called Beast Boy because he can change into any animal.

Beast Boy: Plus, I'm beast like that. XD

Max: -tries not to laugh- No you're not.

Beast Boy: -glares-

Max: -smiles-

Beast Boy: And I'm not that short.

Me: You're 5 feet tall!

Beast Boy: That's 2 inches taller than you.

Max: Hahaha soo true.

Me: Ugh again with the short jokes?

**How'd you capture max? has she driven you insane yet with her obsessiveness with Fnick?**

Me: Well me and my cuzzo Evelyn were walking outside after reading some of St. Fang or Boredom's stories, and we see Max just walking around and she wasn't looking too good. So we took her back to my house and helped her get better. Later on when Evelyn left, I found these handcuffs, so I cuffed Max's ankle to a chair leg. And . . . . . here she is with me.

Beast Boy: . . . . . . wow.

Max: Hey! I'm not obsessed with him!

Me: Oh please! You text him 24/7, and I saw you draw a picture of him and you, plus what you and Fang say in those texts are a little disturbing.

Max: . . . . . -whacks-

Me: Ow! Just saying!

**Are you gonna join Fnick's Witness? Has Max?**

Me: The what?

Max: Never heard of it.

Me: We'll join, when we found out what it is.

**Are you tired of me asking questions yet? Do you wish I would stop? Bella wants to ask questions too! I don't know HOW she got here, but now she's threatening to throw me out my bedroom window, soo...**

Me: No! Don't go Iggy!

Max: . . . . . . you are such an Iggy fan.

Beast Boy: Naw! Really?

Me: -glares- By the way, who's Bella?

Max and Beast Boy: -shrugs-

Me: Well, ask away Bella!

**Do you ever want to smack anybody?**

Me: Yes. My big sister sometimes and the guy that broke my best friend's heart.

Max: Hell Yea! Too many to count though.

Me and Beast Boy: . . . . . . ok?

Me: What about you Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: Yea, either that dude that called me a wimp yesterday, or Max.

Max: -whacks-

Beast Boy: Ow! See?

**Do you know Iggy is stupid? Are you gonna kidnap him?**

Max: Hahaha finally someone else agrees with me! :D

Me: -eyerolls- That would be kinda awesome if I did kidnap Iggy.

Max: What? Are you crazy? He would destroy your house! Why not kidnap Fang?

Me: Maybe I'll kidnap both! :D

Max: -headdesk-

**Who's Max? Is she nice? Is she pretty? **

Me: Max is the leader of the flock from the famous book series called Maximum Ride by James Patterson, and not soo nice all the time.

Max: -glares-

Beast Boy: . . . . . . I'm too scared to answer the last question.

Max: -smacks-

Beast Boy: Ouch!

Me: Is Max pretty? Well let's put it this way, why do you think Fang's with her?

Max: . . . . . .

Me: I'm saying you're pretty.

Max: Thank you.

**Who's Fang? Is he hot? Is he gay like Iggy? Are him and Iggy gay lovers?**

Me: Fang is Maxi's lover!

Max: . . . . .

Me: Not that kind of lover.

Max: -relaxes- Thank god.

Me: So you don't want to have sex with Fang?

Max: Yes! . . . . I mean no. . . . . I mean . . . . I don't know! -blushes-

Beast Boy: O_o

Me: Well anyways, Fang's not gay . . I think, and it would be kinda funny if Fang and Iggy were gay lovers.

Beast Boy: Gettin Figgy With It! XD

Max: O_o

Me: . . . . .

Max: Aren't you gonna answer the second one?

Me: I'm scared to say Fang's hot because I know if I do, then you would kill me.

Max: You just did.

Me: . . . . . oh. Well what do you think?

Max: I don't wanna answer!

Me: You Shall Answer My Question!

Max: -sighs- Fine! Fang is hot.

Me: There. Was that soo hard to say?

Max: Shutup.

**Who's Angel? Why is she called Angel?**

Beast Boy: Yea who is she?

Me: Angel is the youngest of the flock, and she's anything but an angel.

Max: Hey!

Me: She also got kidnapped a few days ago.

Max: By who?

Me: Forgot.

Max: Crap!

Me: Yeah! More questions from Iggy! :D

Beast Boy: . . .

**Why did you take max? why not fang? has Fnick Witness recriuted you yet? Max, have you said anything else about Fangypoo? Can you record it the next time you catch max talking in her sleep? can you give me the tape?**

Me: Hahaha I don't know. I was gonna kidnapped you but after I saw how many people have already kidnapped you, I wanted to kidnap someone different.

Max: So I was the second choice?

Me: Sorta.

Max: Ok.

Me: And I really don't know why I didn't kidnap Fang. What is the Fnick Witness thing anyways?

Max: -shrugs-

Beast Boy: What about the other questions?

Me: Hahaha it's Fangyboo, and yea. Max saids tons of stuff about him all the time. It's actually kinda cute. And don't worry Iggy I'll recored.

Max: Do that, and I'll kill you and say who you like.

Me: -shuts up-

Max: Back to Bella's questions.

**Have you ever slapped someone? Have you ever kicked someone? Have you ever kicked a guy in his ba-**

**dijah12: Do you know I cut her off this time?**

Me: Hahaha yea I know. I have never done any of those things to anyone.

Max: I have. I kicked Beast Boy in his nuts yesturday. :)

Beast Boy: And it hurt like hell.

**Do you want me to stop asking questions? **

Me: Not really.

Max: I do!

**Why?**

Max: Because I want you to!

**Am I annoying max? **

Max: Hell yea you are.

Me: Be nice.

Max: -eyerolls-

**Am i annoying you? why am i annoying you? **

Me: Hmmmm a tiny bit, because Max is getting annoyed and when Max gets annoyed, she starts to annoy me.

Max: It's my job to annoy you.

**Do you want me to stop annoying you?**

Me: Hmmmm . . . .

Beast Boy: Nope keep annoying. I like it when Max gets annoyed.

Max: -glares-

**Have you ever fed max drugged food? **

Me: Nope, not allowed to even look at drugs.

**Has she ever ran around in her underwear? if yes, why? if no, why not? **

Me: Hahaha nope, and I don't know why. But that would put a smile on Fang's face if she did do that.

Max: O_o

**Do you want me to stop now? do you know that i want the box to explode? do you know I have fireworks?**

Me: OMG you do? I love fire works! XD

Max: Well at least I know one thing you and Iggy have in common.

Me: What is it?

Max: You two like to see stuff explode.

Me: Hahaha true.

**Did you know that I can speak italian? what language can you speak? what language can max speak?**

Me: That's cool. I can speak spanish, french, and a little of japanese.

Max: I can speak a little bit of spanish.

Beast Boy: And I can speak . . . . english!

Me: The only language.

Beast Boy: -glares-

Me: -smiles-

**dijah: Did you know that I like the world cup? GO BRAZIL!**

Me: I know right?

Max: Brazil is Beast! XD

**Iggy: did you know that if one more person posts a Figgy poem Im gonna go insane? and probably kill whoever did it?**

Me: . . . . . well we can only hope.

Max: Hey let's post a Figgy poem to tick Iggy off! :D

Beast Boy: O_o

**dijah12: Did you know that you shouldnt take that seriously Iggy? becuase im gonna put handcuffs on him so he wont come kill anyone in their sleep.**

Max: You should do that.

Me: . . . .

**Iggy: Did you know that we've run out of questions?**

Me: Awwwwwww that's sad.

Max: Wait! There's still one more from Bella.

Me: Yeah! :D

**Whats Fnicks Witness? Why is it called Fnick's witness? Who's Fnick? Does max know? Is she gonna rip something outta the wall?**

Me: I really don't know.

Max: I might rip something.

Beast Boy: It better not be me.

Me: But Fnick is another word for Fang who is Max's boyfriend. He also has other nicknames like Fangles, Fangy, and Fangyboo. X)

Max: . . .

Beast Boy: Wait a minute. Those names were from that poem you wrote a few days ago.

Me: Ohhh emmm gee you're right! :D

Max: . . .

Beast Boy: Is she ok?

Me: Only one way to find out. Max! I SHALL DESTROY YOUR CELL PHONE! XD

Max: -grabs cell phone- Don't touch my baby!

Me: She's ok.

Max: -glares-

Me: I soo happy that Iggy's coming over soon.

Max: And Fang.

Me: Well I don't know that yet.

Max: D:

Me: But I hope that he does, so then it'll be twice as fun.

Beast Boy: This chapter is getting long.

Me: You're right. A big thanks to Dee (dijah12) and Iggy and Bella for asking lots of questions. :D

Max: Bye!

Beast Boy: Peace Out Peoples!

Me: . . . .

**R&R please!**

Michelle&Max


	11. Ugh! Too Many Whys!

Me: Hey guys. -hiccups-

Max: Awww poor Michelly has the hiccups.

Me: I do -hiccups- not!

Max: -glares-

Me: -glares back- -hiccups-

Max: :)

Me: Well . . . . we went to a sleepover yesterday. It was awesome! :D

Max: Soo cool, until you know . . . .

Me: -tilts head-

Max: The dolls?

Me: O_o Ohhhhh.

Max: Yea, Michelle's perverted cousin Andrew was making two dolls do "stuff".

Me: Hey hey! This is T rated remember?

Max: Wait! Why are you yelling?

Me: I really don't know. I just feel mad today.

Max: . . . . and why?

Beast Boy: Could be PMS.

Me and Max: What?

Beast Boy: Nothing.

Max: He is a pervert though.

Me: Naw really? -sarcastic- I've known Andrew literally, since the day he was born.

BB: Why are you two talking about him anyways? Hell, I wasn't even at the sleepover!

Me: Because Robin took you, and then I snatch you back this morning.

BB: And you felt the need to tell everyone this why?

Me: Meh. -hiccups-

BB: :) Hold up! Why does it say BB instead of Beast Boy?

Me: Because It's tiring writing your entire name over and over and over and over and ov-

Max: You're repeating!

Me: Sorry.

Max: . . . .

BB: . . . .

Max: . . . .

Me: . . . . let's just play some Wii.

Max and BB: K.

**-2 Hours Later-**

BB: I can't believe it.

Max: This is soo embarrassing.

Me: I know right. I can't believe we're watching Wow Wow Wubbzy, and my brother isn't here watching it!

BB: Why does it still say BB?

Me: Because I wanted it to.

BB: Can you change it back?

Me: Say please.

BB: Please.

Me: Say pretty please.

BB: No.

Me: But why? -whining-

BB: Because it's gay!

Me: Pretty please say it.

Beast B: Nope.

Me: Ugh fine I'll change your name back. : /

Beast Boy: Thank you. X)

Me: No problem. : /

Max: We should probably post the song per update.

Me: Oh yea! I have to post two!

Max: Why?

Me: Because I didn't post one on our last chapter.

Max: Oh.

* * *

**Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo**

All my life And the hereafter I've never seen Someone like you You're a knife Sharp and deadly And it's me That you cut into But I don't mind In fact I like it Though I'm terrified I'm turned on but scared of you She's a monster Beautiful monster Beautiful monster But I don't mind And I need her Said I need her Beautiful monster But I don't mind

* * *

Me: Oh my gosh, I love this song! :D

Max: Your sister loves this song more than you.

Me: True -sighs- soo true.

Beast Boy: To the next song! XD

* * *

**Alejandro by Lady GaGa**

She's got both handsin her she wont look at you,Won't look at youShe hides true su bolsilloShe's got a halo 'round her know that I love you like Mexico, this point I gotta choose,nothing to 't call my 't call my name, Alejandro.I'm not your babe.I'm not your babe, 't wanna kiss, don't wanna smoke one cigarette and 't call my 't call my name, .-ale-jandro, .-ale-jandro

* * *

Max: I really like this song.

Me: Who doesn't?

Max: Ehhhhh Lady GaGa haters?

Me: Ok besides them.

Beast Boy: Lady GaGa's HOT! XD

Me and Max: O_o

Me: OMG OMG OMG I can't believe we're going to El Rio Frio! :D

Max and Beast Boy: . . . . .

Me: . . . . . -sighs- The Cold River.

Max and Beast Boy: Ohhhhhhhh.

Me: We're leaving right now. Let's go!

Max: Yeah! :D

Beast Boy: :D

Me: -ties rope around Max's and Beast Boy's arms-

Max: Ummmmm, what's this for?

Me: In case you two try to sneak off, or someone tries to kidnap you.

Max and Beast Boy: . . . . .

Me: Bye byez! :D R&R pretty please!

Me&Max Plus Beast Boy


	12. Iggy's Here! :D

Me: Hey! Beast Boy isn't here.

Max: Where is he anyways?

Me: He's with my cousin Andrew. We're sharing Beast Boy. :D

Max: . . . .

Me: But Iggy's here! :D

Iggy: Hi! -glares at Max-

Max: -glares at Iggy-

Me: . . . . ehhhhh guys? Are you seriously going at it again?

Iggy and Max: Yes.

Me: -headdesk-

Iggy: . . . . is she gonna be ok?

Max: Meh. Wait a minute! I thought you gonna let Iggy guest star when Fang guest stars!

Me: . . . . I did?

Max: Yes!

Me: Oh. Fang was taking too long to answer back, and I got impatient, so I let Iggy guest star and he'll guest star again soon.

Max: :(

Iggy: -mutters- Fang obsessive.

Max: I heard that! -whacks-

Iggy: Ow!

Me: Congratz Ig! You're Max's new punching bag until Beast Boy comes back! -sarcasm-

Iggy: Gee thanks! -sarcasm-

Max: I don't understand. You like Iggy, yet you're not going crazy that's he's here.

Iggy: -smiles- So . . . . you like me huh?

Me: Iggles, I like you in a fangirl kind of way. That's completely different from a crush kind of way.

Iggy and Max: How?

Me: I'd explain, but I need Fang here to help with an example.

Max: In other words, you're not telling us.

Me: Nope!

Iggy: . . . .

Max: . . . .

Me: . . . . it's music per update time! :D

Iggy: Wow. Random much?

Me: Oh Well!

* * *

**She Wolf by Shakira (spanish version)**

**Sigilosa al pasar Sigilosa al pasar Esa loba es especial Mirala, caminar caminar Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa En el ardor de una noche romantica Mis aullidos son el llamado Yo quiero un lobo domesticado Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas la vida me ha dado un hambre voráz y tu apenas me das caramelos Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventúd por ahí aunque te maten los celos Una loba en el armario Tiene ganas de salir Deja que se coma el barrio Antes de irte a dormir**

* * *

Max: . . . . why is it in spanish?

Me: Because I wanted it to, plus I wanna make this chapter a somewhat spanish one. Me and you need to start embracing it.

Iggy: I don't. I can't even understand spanish!

Me: Oh well! I bet Dee would happy that I'm making this a somewhat spanish chapter the day you come over.

Iggy: . . . .

Me: . . . . I'm bored. = /

Iggy: I'm used to the boredom.

Max: I'm not! -pouts-

Me: Hey guys! Let's talk about Fnick!

Max: . . . .

Iggy: . . . . Hahaha! No thank you. Though, I bet Max would looove to talk about Fnick. -smiles evilly-

Max: -whacks-

Iggy: Ow!

Me: I'm just gonna post a poem.

**~ I am Ninja Fang**

**I come in with a bang**

**Beware bad people**

**And no, I am not emo ~**

Max: . . . .

Iggy: . . . . that last line didn't make since.

Me: I was running out of words to rhyme.

Max: I can tell.

Me: I'm gonna try to write a poem in spanish! XD

Iggy and Max: -headdesk- Oh no.

**~ Ay ay ay**

**Quien estas aqui**

**Te quiero mucho a ti ~**

Max: . . . . not bad.

Iggy: I don't understand it.

Me: I can . . . . sort of.

Max: So . . . . what do you wanna do?

Me: I wanna ask Iggy some questions.

Iggy: Shouldn't you wait for me and Dee's next Q&A chapter?

Me: Pleeeaaassseee? I'll let you ask Max 5 questions.

Iggy: -smiles evilly- Sure.

Max: -is nervous-

Me: Are you really gay?

Iggy: No! Didn't Max already ask me that?

Me: She did?

Iggy: Yes.

Me: Oh. Have you ever tried that purple thing on Dee?

Iggy: Once. Sadly, it doesn't work. :(

Max: Haha! =P

Iggy: -glares-

Me: Ok now you can ask Max any 3 questions.

Max: You said 5.

Me: Do you want me to make it 5?

Max: No.

Me: Then ask away!

Iggy: Have you recorded Max sleep-talking yet?

Me: -sighs- No, not yet.

Max: Yet?

Iggy: How tall are you?

Me: Ehhhhh 4 foot 10. Aren't you supposed to be asking Max questions?

Iggy: Yea. Are you obsessed with Fang Maxi? -smiles evilly-

Max: Iggy, I will kill you. -glares-

Iggy: -smirks-

Me: Wait! Max?

Max: What?

Me: Me permite meter Fang en tu pantalones? XD

Max: O_o . . . .

Iggy: -cracks up- The only spanish sentence I know in english!

Max: -glares-

Iggy: . . . . you're glaring at me aren't you?

Max: Yup.

Iggy: -is scared-

Max: Me permite meter Ella en tu pantalones?

Iggy: No.

Me: What about Fang en tu pantalones?

Iggy: O_o Oh hell no! No gracias!

Me: OMG Iggles you're talking spanish! :D

Iggles and Max: . . . .

Me: Hey! Let's see what happens if I turned my Ninja Fang poem in spanish!

**~ Estoy Ninja Fang **

**Puedo entrar con una explosión **

**Cuidado con los malos **

**Y no, yo no soy emo ~**

Iggy: English is better.

Me: Yea.

Max: Let's turn your Figgy poem in spanish!

Iggy: Max!

Max: -runs away-

Iggy: -chases Max-

Me: -facepalm- Oh brother.

**_~One Chase Scene Later~_**

Max: I'm tired.

Iggy: Me too.

Me: Same here.

Iggy: . . . . can I turn off the computer?

Me and Max: No!

Me: Iggy! Don't tur-

_**~Iggy Turns Computer Off~**_

Michelle&Max :D

R&R please!


	13. Max & Beast Boy Are In Charge

**(This is not from Michelle's POV. It's from Max's POV.)

* * *

**

Me: Hey guys! Michelle is really busy, and she's too lazy to update . . . . so I'll update this!

Beast Boy: -coughs- And me! :D

Me: Aren't you supposed to be at Andrew's house for the week?

Beast Boy: Yea, but Andrew sent me back here.

Me: Great. -sarcastic-

Beast Boy: -glares-

Me: . . . .

Beast Boy: . . . .

Me: . . . .

Beast Boy: . . . . we should probably do the song per update.

Me: Oh, right.

* * *

**Eenie Meenie by Sean Kingston Ft. Justin Bieber**

**She's indecisive She cant decide She keeps on lookin From left to right Girl, come on get closer Look in my eyes Searching is so wrong I'm Mr. Right You seem like the type To love them and leave them And disappear right after this song. So give me the night To show you, hold you Don't leave me out here dancing alone You cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time I'm not trying to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover**

* * *

Me: I like this song, except for-

Beast Boy: Let me guess. Justin Bieber?

Me: Yes! I hate him.

Beast Boy: So does Michelle.

Me: Yes, yes she does. I'm gonna go through what she's been doing here.

Beast Boy: Why?

Me: Meh. She was on here an hour ago, and it seems what all the kidnappes do when their kidnapper's not here.

Beast Boy: . . . . true.

Me: Ok da da da da da, Gaiaonline-

Beast Boy: When will I have my own Gaia account?

Me: Ask your kidnapper!

Beast Boy: You said kidnapper when I have two, so it's kidnappers.

Me: Oh well! Let's see. -searching tabs-

Beast Boy: How many tabs?

Me: Like five.

Beast Boy: That's a lot of tabs.

Me: You think? Hmmm . . . . two fanfiction stories.

Beast Boy: About what?

Me: A Baven one and a Eggy one.

Beast Boy: . . . . a Baven?

Me: Yea you know, a Beast Boy and Raven one.

Beast Boy: . . . .

Me: Oh! There's a picture of you and her.

Beast Boy and Max: -sees picture-

Me: Oh my god Beast Boy! You mauled Raven?

Beast Boy: What? No I didn't!

Me: Then why is she half-naked and sort of shocked, and all you had on was your belt and gloves and you had a evil smile with tiny horns on top of your head?

Beast Boy: O_o . . . .

Me: I thought soo.

Beast Boy: Well . . . . well why do you get turned on by Fax lemons?

Me: -gasps- I do not!

Beast Boy: Wait! Why was Michelle even looking at the me and Raven picture?

Me: Hmmm . . . . she was probably searching for pictures of you.

Beast Boy: . . . . why?

Me: Meh. She likes looking at pictures.

Beast Boy: Of me and Raven?

Me: Not just you and Raven, but other pictures. You know you like her. ;)

Beast Boy: -turns red- I do not!

Me: Then why is your face red?

Beast Boy: No it's not! -turns redder-

Me: -sighs-

Beast Boy: . . . .

Me: . . . .

Beast Boy: . . . . ehhhhh I'm gonna go get some cookies. -walks away-

Me: . . . . la la la la I'm all alone here. What should I do. I'll just write a poem.

**~ Baven**

**Rhymes with Raven**

**Who Beast Boy is cravin ;) ~**

Me: Hehehe. What else should I do. Maybe I'll just write good stuff about Fang. Hmmmm . . . .

Awesome black hair

Nice black wings

Hot . . . .

Me: -in happy place-

Beast Boy: -comes back- -stares- What are you doing?

Me: Don't bother me I'm in my happy place!

Beast Boy: Uhhhhh ok? -eats cookies-

Michelle: -comes in- Can I have a cookie?

Beast Boy: Here. -gives cookie-

Michelle: Thanks. You saw the Baven picture didn't you?

Beast Boy: How th-

Michelle: I heard you guys talking about it.

Beast Boy: Oh.

Me: Shhhhh! Can't you see I'm in my happy place!

Michelle and Beast Boy: Ehhhhh sorry?

Me: -goes back to happy place-

Beast Boy: I wonder what she thinks about in her happy place.

Michelle: . . . . I already know. Trust me, you don't want to know.

Beast Boy: . . . .

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Michelle&Max plus Beast Boy**


	14. Poor Caps Lock

Me: HELLO WORLD! SONG PER UPDATE TIME! :D

Max: I mourn for your Caps Lock. :(

********

* * *

**If I Had You by Adam Lambert**

**So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black color liner And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you If I had you **

* * *

Me: I like this song!

Max: You've been listening to that song everyday since last Monday.

Me: What can I say, music is my life. :)

Max: Well right now we're babysitting Jordan, Michelle's little brother.

Me: And Andrew's here for a sleepover, but he and Beast Boy are watching T.V.

Andrew: Ehhhh not anymore.

Beast Boy: . . . .

Me: -glares at Andrew and Max- What did you do to Beast Boy?

Andrew and Max: Why do you always think it's us?

Me: I don't. It's just fun to glare at you two. XD

Max: -glares-

Me: -glares-

Max: -glares-

Me: -glares-

Max: -glares-

Me: -glares-

Max: OK! You win.

Me: -glares-

Max: . . . . can you please stop doing that?

Me: -glares-

Max: -gets creeped out-

Beast Boy: Hahaha! =P

Max: -glares-

Beast Boy: -glares-

Max: -glares-

Beast Boy: -glares-

Max: -glares-

Andrew: ENOUGH WITH THE F#$%$#% GLARING!

Me and BB: . . . . DAAAAMMMMNNNN!

Max: Again, I mourn for your Caps Lock. :(

Me: I kinda do too. :(

Beast Boy: :(

Andrew: . . . . you three are mourning for a freakin Caps Lock? What a bunch of wusses!

Me: -whacks with herring-

Andrew: Ow!

Me: I'm gonna go check on Jordan. -leaves-

Max: . . . . sooooo.

Beast Boy: I'm bored. = /

Andrew: Me too. = /

Max: -texts Fang-

Me: -comes back-

Max: -still texts Fang-

Me: -closes cell phone-

Max: Hey! I was texting someone!

Me: You can text Fang at night.

Max: -pouts-

Andrew: Besides, tomorrow is the last chance to text until the cruise is over.

Me: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Beast Boy: Ehhhhh you might wanna explain the people what you're talking about.

Me: Well last year me, Andrew, and our entire family went to the Carnival Cruise, and we're going this year too. :D

Andrew: With our kidnappes! :D

Max: Would you stop calling us that?

Andrew: Nope!

Me: Oh wait! I got a new text story! :D

Max: XP

Me: Grrrrrr what did Kylie say about doing after that after I say text story?

Max: . . . . to not do that or Kylie will whack me herring again.

Me: Good girl.

Max: :)

Andrew: Well anyways, on with the text story.

Me: This text story is by me and Andrew. Andrew starts first, then me.

Max and Beast Boy: -headdesk- Oh boy.

* * *

Fang and Iggy are making out. **(Andrew)**

Gazzy and Nudge are making out. **(Me)**

Iggy goes to get a condom. **(Andrew)**

Max comes by, and makes out with Fang. **(Me)**

Iggy comes back with a condom, and is pissed cause Max and Fang are making out. **(Andrew)**

So Iggy pushes Gazzy, and makes out with Nudge. **(Me)**

Gazzy is pissed, and gets the condom and shoves it in Iggy's mouth. **(Andrew)**

Iggy spits out the condom, and sees Gazzy making out with Nudge again. **(Me)**

Ella comes by. **(Andrew)**

Iggy grabs Ella, and makes out with her. **(Me)**

Angel comes by, and reads everybody's mind. **(Andrew)**

Only to leave Angel mentally scarred for life. **(Me)**

The End

* * *

Max: O_o . . . .

Beast Boy: O_o

Me and Andrew: -cracks up-

Max: What sick minds you two have.

Andrew: Why thank you very much.

Me: What can I say, my perverted friends and Andrew infected my head.

Andrew: -glares-

Me: Hahaha! The part where Iggy gets a condom! Classic!

Max: O_o . . . . no comment.

Andrew: And the part where Gazzy shoves the condom in Iggy's mouth! Hahaha! -laughs-

Max: O_o Again . . . . no comment.

Beast Boy: So that text story was a Figgy, Fax, Niggy, Eggy, and Nazzy?

Me and Andrew: -snaps- You got it!

Max: . . . .

Andrew: Damnit! She's broken.

Max: . . . .

Me and Beast Boy: We got this.

Max: . . . .

Me: MAX!

Beast Boy: FANG AND IGGY ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR!

Max: -is pissed- WHAT?

Me, Andrew, and Beast Boy: -snickers-

Max: -glares-

Me: I think that's a sign to say goodbye.

Andrew: Ya think!

Max: -glares-

Me: Well don't expect an update for the next six or seven days since we're going on the cruise. I promise I'll try to update the day we get back from the cruise.

Andrew: Bye bye!

Beast Boy: Please review!

Max: -still glares-

Me: I think we should run.

Me, Andrew, and Beast Boy: -runs away-

Max: -chases them- GET BACK HERE!

Me&Max plus Beast Boy


	15. We're Back Baby! XD

Me: Heyyyy! We're baaaaccckkk! :D

Max: Oh my god was the cruise fun!

Andrew: I know right?

Beast Boy: -nods-

Me: Well if you guys are wondering why Andrew's here again, is because he's sleeping over, Beast Boy's going to Andrew's house for the next few days, and . . . . because Andrew's finally signing up for fanfiction! XD

Andrew: FINALLY! We remember!

Me: Hahaha I know right?

Max: Song per Update time?

Me: You know it!

********

* * *

**A Night Off by Drake**

**Spending every moment in the studio I never said it'd be fair But when you're all alone I hope you truly know How bad I wanna be there Come right in Set your bag down I took a night off for you Go ahead and turn the lights off But keep your heels on They're fittin' for what I'm about to do Know you hate explaining how you want it done Just be quiet I'll do fine without your help girl And you work without a second for some fun Now you finally got a moment to yourself girl And I know what to do with it I know what to do with it I know what to do with it I know what to do with it**

******

* * *

**

Me: My favorite song . . . . for now. :)

Andrew: -is thinking-

Beast Boy: What are you thinking?

Andrew: A username for fanfiction.

Me: Why not just use your Gaia username (HottieAndrew101).

Andrew: . . . . I rather not.

Max: -texts Fang-

Me: DROP, the phone. -points to Max's cell phone-

Max: -puts cell phone down-

Beast Boy: Like Iggy saids, Fang obsessive.

Max: -whacks-

Beast Boy: ummm . . . . OWWWW!

Max: -smiles-

Andrew: -still thinks-

Me: -reads Iggy and Me- Noooo! D:

Max: -sighs- What.

Me: Iggy might get married. :(

Max: And that's bad . . . . why?

Me: Because I want to. -pouts-

Max: . . . . and you guys say I'm Fang obsessive? You're Iggy obsessive!

Me: Am not! -pouts-

Andrew: Max, Michelle's not. She's SUPER IGGY OBSESSIVE! ;D XD =P

Me: -whacks with lasso- SHUTUP! -turns red-

Andrew and Max: -snickers-

Beast Boy: . . . . where the hell did you get that lasso?

Me: Oh, when our cruise ship stop at Mexico, these people were selling lassos and I wanted one, so I bought it. :)

Andrew: I bought a hat. :)

Me: De un borracho! XD

Andrew: -sighs- Seriously?

Max: Uhhhhh . . . . English?

Me: Of a drunk person.

Max and BB: Ohhhhhhhh.

Me: Haha see yesterday, I made a little joke about Andrew's straw hat he bought in Mexico. It goes like this.

**"Ay vienen Andrew con un gorra de un borracho!"**

**Translation- "Here comes Andrew with a hat of a drunk person!"**

Me: :)

Andrew: I hate you.

Me: Wuv you too cuzzo! -huggles cousin-

Andrew: Ehhhh please let go.

Me: -lets go-

Beast Boy: Hey, what happen to that poem you've had in your head for a while?

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Thanks BBlicious! :D

BBlicious: Where the f#$% did you come up with that?

Me: From Iggy and Me. Thanks Dee and Iggyliciousness ;) for the idea! Luv you guys! :D (Read Iggy and Me by dijah12 it's really good and funny.)

**~~~Max and Iggy?**

**Ewww are you for real?**

**It's like Fangy loving the color teal**

**Or Gazzy hating on bombs**

**Or Nudge living in tombs**

**Or even Angel, stopping reading minds~~~**

Me: I call it, the anti-Miggy poem.

Max: You're not a big fan of Miggy are you?

Me: Nope! 100% FAX BABY! XD

Max: -relaxes- Good. You scared me for a sec.

Andrew: I just noticed something.

Me, Max, and BBlicious: What?

Andrew: Miggy also means Maggie+Iggy and -mutters- Michelle+Iggy and-

Me: Did you just say Michelle+Iggy?

Andrew: . . . . pssshhhh no?

Me: -glares-

Andrew: . . . . MICHELLE LOVES YOU IGGY! -runs away-

Me: -turns red and chases after Andrew-

Max: Sooooo . . . . now what?

Beast Boy: . . . . post this?

Max: . . . . meh.

**(Andrew's username is Al Baeto101)**

Michelle&Max plus Beast Boy


	16. Igmund's Back And Fangylicious Is Here

********

Me: Heeeeyyy! XD

Max: :D :D :D

Me: Maxi's really really happy. Why? Because Fangles and Igmund are here! :D

Fang: . . . . why did you just answered your own question?

Me: Because I felt like it. Is that soo bad. No.

Fang: . . . . you're doing it again.

Me: -glares-

Iggy: Where's Beast Boy?

Me: BBlicious is at Andrew's place. I'm letting Andrew keep Beast Boy.

Max: Soooo you and Andrew aren't gonna share him?

Me: Nope. Not anymore.

Max: I'm bored.

Me: . . . . I'm just gonna do the Song per Update thing.

Max, Fang, Iggy: . . . . M'kay.

********

* * *

**Little Freak by Usher ft. Nicki Minaj**

**Ay girl yeah you da business, so what da business Don't be shy, I'm just talkin to you girl Aye ma yo where your man at, I know you got that cause you too fine to be single out here Girl he at home, buthe done f#$%ed up I swooped his girl up and what I'm about do to you he'll feel i did him wrong Cause I'm about to have a minajah with his lady and some freaks at the bar who like f#$%in with a star.  
If you're f#$%ing with me Really f#$%ing with me you go get some girls and bring them to me if you f#$%in with me Really f#$%ing with me you let her put her hands in your pants be my little freak be my little freak be my little freak you let her put her hands in your pants be my little freak if you f#$%in with me Really f#$%ing with me you let her put her hands in your pants be my little freak **

* * *

Max: O_o

Fang: . . . .

Me: I love this song! :D

Fang: O_o

Max: . . . .

Iggy: . . . . I kind of liked it too.

Me: :D I wanna post a poem.

Maxi, Fangy, and Iggers: -headdesk- Oh lord.

****************

**~~~Maggie is sad**

**Maggie is mad**

**Because Iggy in bed, is very bad~~~**

Iggy: O_o

Max and Fang: -cracks up-

Me: It's another Maggie poem.

Iggy: . . . .

Me: On to the next one!

************************

**~~~Iggy can't make bombs**

**He is withdrawn from them**

**If he makes one**

**He'll have to marry Dee who loves Eminem~~~**

Iggy: Me . . . . can't . . . . make . . . . bomb.

Max: You ran out of words to rhyme.

Me: Yeppers.

Fang: . . . . do you have cookies?

Max: Cookies? :D

Me: Ugh! You weren't supposed to tell her Fang!

Fang: -snickers-

Max: . . . . I'll be right back. -goes to eat cookies-

Iggy: Me . . . . gonna die . . . . without . . . . BOMBS! -freaks out-

Me: Oh crap. He's having another breakdown.

Fang: I say we drug him.

Me: -puts hands on hips- Is drugging him the only answer?

Fang: . . . .

Me: . . . . -sighs- Fine. -pouts-

Fang: -smirks-

Me: -puts needle in Iggy's arm-

Iggy: -is drugged- Oooooh.

Me: How long does this last?

Fang: -shrugs- Meh. 3 hours.

Max: -comes back-

Me: . . . . you have cookie crumbs on your face.

Max: . . . . and your point?

Me and Fang: -facepalm-

Iggy: Meow! Meow! -purrs-

Max: . . . . do I wanna know?

Me and Fang: Not really.

Max: . . . .

Iggy: Ruff! Ruff!

Me: Awwwww now he thinks he's a puppy! XD

Max: -mutters- Iggy-obsessive.

Fang: -snickers-

Me: -whacks with lasso-

Max and Fang: OW!

Me: Heehee. =P

Max: Just start a god damn poem.

Me: -glares- Fine.

**~~~"Teach me." Max saids**

**"Not now." Fang saids**

**"Teach me." she saids again**

**Taking off her clothes**

**Fang comes back and kisses Max while she moans**

**In the bed they lay as they ''do it"**

**Max was thought how to do it~~~**

Max and Fang: O_o . . . .

Me: . . . . what? That's one of my best poems.

Max: . . . . you got that off of Grey's Anatomy.

Me: Yeppers.

Fang: . . . .

Max: Fang?

Me: You ok?

Fang: Me and Max errrr do errr it.

Iggy: Squee! -jumps around-

Me: OMGness. He sounds and acts like Maggie.

Iggy: -does cartwheels and flips- Yahoooooo! XD

Me, Max, and Fang: . . . .

Me: Let's just wait till he wears out.

Max and Fang: M'kay.

Iggy: Woof! Woof! -falls asleep on couch-

Me: Awwwwww sooo cuuute! :D

Max and Fang: . . . .

_~3 HOURS LATER~_

Iggy: -wakes up- What happened?

Me: Fang drugged you.

Fang: What?

Iggy: -glares- Grrrrrr.

Fang: It wasn't me.

Me and Iggy: LIES!

Fang: -glares-

Me: Anyways, here's another poem. :)

**~~~We know we love making nicknames **

**For Iggy and for Fang**

**Like Fnick, Fangy, and Fangles**

**But please**

**Let's not forget Igmund and Iggles :D~~~**

Iggles and Fangy: . . . .

Me: Heehee I love this poem. :)

Iggylicious: -repeated headdesk- Why?

Me: REPEATED BRAIN DAMAGE! XD

Igmund: -glares-

Fangylicious: I'm bored.

Maxi: Me too.

Everyone: . . . .

Maxers: . . . . -texts-

Me: Who the hell can you be texting if Fang's right here?

Max: Wait for it.

Me: -gets a text- -reads it- Aw what a frickin waste of a text. :(

Maxi: :)

Mom: Michelle.

Me: Senora.

Mom: Ahora para comer.

Me: Si senora.

Max, Fang, and Iggy: . . . . huh?

Me: -sighs- Time to eat.

Max, Fang, and Iggy: Ohhhhhhh.

Me: Ay ay ay.

_~AT THE KITCHEN~_

Me: What are we eating?

Mom: Sancocho.

Me: Mmmmmmm. :D

Fang: -whispers to Max- Is it good?

Max: -whispers- Hell if I know. Michelly?

Me: It's really really good. -eats-

Iggy: I'll eat anything. -eats- This is good. :)

Max and Fang: . . . . meh. -eats-

Mom: -leaves-

Jordan: -comes in-

Me: Hola nenesito. :)

Jordan: Black! -touches Fang's wings-

Me: He likes you.

Fang: :)

Me: Jordan, la luse.

Jordan: Na nuse.

Me: La luse.

Jordan: Na nuse.

Me: La.

Jordan: La.

Me: Luse.

Jordan: Luse.

Me: La luse.

Jordan: Na nuse.

Me: -headdesk-

Max, Fang, and Iggy: -snickers-

Me: -glares-

Maxi: And the Iggy-lover glares.

Me: -whacks with lasso-

Maxi: Ow.

Iggy-pie: -snickers-

Maxers: -throws bathing suit-

Iggles: Ummmm . . . . what the hell was that?

Me: My fricking bathing suit!

Iggy: . . . . is it a bikini?

Me: -gasps- You pervert! -whacks with lasso-

Iggy: OW! F#$%!

Fang: -laughs his ass off-

Max: Ehhhh . . . . bye?

**R&R pwetty pwease?**

**Michelle&Max**


	17. First Day of School

****

****

Me: Hey peoples! Guess where we got back from? FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! :D

Max: . . . . I hate school.

Me: I know that, but I love it. We're in the 8th grade, though Max was supposed to be in 9th grade because she's a year older than me.

Max: But they held me back for "lack" of school.

Me: Here's me and Max's schedule.

Homeroom- Mr. Rudolph

1st period- Social Studies with Mrs. Janzen

2nd period/Lunch- Science with Mr. Rudolph

Connections- A-day- Gym with Mrs. Favors & B-day- Chours with Mrs. Folds

3rd period- Math with Mrs. Kim

4th period/Bus Dismisal- Language Arts with Mrs. Radaker  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max: . . . . do people really need to know about that?

Me: Hmmmm . . . . not really. My favorite subjects are Language Arts and Science.

Max: I hate science!

Me: I understand where you're coming from this because you and the flock had scientists treat you like crap. And yes Iggy, Max is in chours.

Max: And I hate it, but I'm forced to go cause Michelle's there and she doesn't want me to "escape".

Me: But you have a nice singing voice. You should share that with the world! XD

Max: . . . . I'd rather not.

Me: I'm gonna post what happened in 4th period.

Max: Aren't you forgeting something?

Me: Oh yeah! I don't own anything but myself cause if someone did own me, that would be wrong.

* * *

Me: I'M SOO HAPPY!

Kylie: ME TOO! IVAN MOVED!

Me: YEAH!

Max: Wait, I thought you liked him.

Me: That was the past Maxi.

Max: It was 3 months ago!

Me: Which is the past.

Diala: I'm sad he moved.

Kylie: There's plenty of other guys and trust me, you can do a lot better.

Diala: But he was cute!

Me: He was . . . . but Iggy's cuter!

Kylie: I know right?

Max: -mutters- Damn you Iggy.

Me and Kylie: Huh?

Max: Nothing.

Diala: Uhhhh guys? IGGY"S A FICTIONAL CHARACTER!

Kylie: You just don't understand our love for Iggy.

Me: -nods- And Fang, though I perfer Iggy.

Kylie: Me too.

Max: . . . . well I perfer Fang.

Kylie: Of course you do.

Max: -glares- -texts Fang-

Diala: -gasps- You can't text in class!

Max: Uhhhh I really don't care. -stops texting-

Me: She doesn't. -gets a cramp- Ouch.

Diala: What?

Me: I have a cramps. Damn you mother nature.

Kylie: Wait, it's that "time"?

Me: -nods- Wait! Why the hell are we talking about this?

Max: -shrugs-

Intercom: Time for bus dismisal.

********

* * *

Me: Iggy, I got the recorder of Max sleep-talking. I'll give it to you at the wedding. And Max wants to be on your next chapter Dee.

Max: -mutters- I'm still trying to look for the damn recorder.

Me: Song Per Update time!

* * *

**Up All Night by Drake ft. Nicki Minaj**

**Kush rolled, glass full, I prefer the better things ****n#$%as with no money act like money isnt everything ****im having a good time, they just trying to ruin it ****shout out to the fact that im the yougest n#$%a doing it ****cap on, brim bent, dead cell, everytime ****she aint trying to pop that s#$% for pimp okay well never mind, ****I I I tried to told you, drizzy still aint nothing nice ****bracelet sayin you should quit CAR sayin f#$% your life ****car saying f#$% ya life ****okay now we outta here ****toodles to you bitches ****and if you dolled up ****I got the voodoo for you bitches ****im busy getting rich, I dont want trouble ****I made enough for two n-ggas boy stunt double ****fame is like a drug that i've taken too much of ****but i never ever trip ****just peace happiness & love ****I got money in these jeans, so they fit me kinda snug ****plus the game is in my pocket, n#$%a this is what I does ****I'm about whatever man ****F#$% what they be talking about, ****They opinion doesn't count, ****We the only thing that matters ****So we do it how we do it ****All up in your face, man, I hate to put you through it ****I be up all night ****whole crews in here ****Cause I don't really know who I'mma lose this year ****Man I love my team. Man I love my team ****I would die for these n#$%as**

* * *

Me: I love that song. I got news for you. I've decided to focus more on writing Teen Titans stories cause I have more story ideas for Teen Titans. But don't worry. I'll still write Maximum Ride stories. I'm currently writing a Maximum Ride story right now.

Max: And the other news?

Me: I'm gonna write more dark, depressing, M-rated stories. My friend Alins saids I'm really good at those kind of stories, so I'm gonna. But not to worry, I will still write some cute, funny stories. I'm also writing 3 cute, funny stories as we speak.

Max: Annnnddd?

Me: Due to school and homework, my updates will be a bit slow. Just hope I'll update regularly. And Max wants to be your next chapter Dee.

Max: I think you said the last one already Michelle.

Me: BYE!

Michelle&Max


	18. Max Will Have Her Revenge

Me: Hello you Maximum Ride lovers! My friend Kylie and Andre are here! :D

Kylie: Hi! :D :D

Andre and Max: . . . .

Me: You guys remember them. Kylie makes text-stories with me, and Andre found Beast Boy in the park with me.

Max: . . . . that last part sound weird.

Kylie: Which one?

Max: The one where Michelle and Andre found Beast Boy in the PARK AT NIGHT.

Andre: It was the weekend.

Max: But still . . . . weird.

Me: . . . .

Kylie: O_o You don't get do you?

Me: Not really.

Andre: You're slow.

Max: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! XD

Me: O_o

Kylie: O_o

Andre: -glares-

Kylie: SONG PER UPDATE TIME!

Me: That's my line! D:

* * *

**Not Afraid by Eminem**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road Yeah, It's been a ride . . . I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one Now some of you might still be in that place If you're trying to get out, just follow me I'll get you there**

* * *

Max: Michelle is a sudden fan of Eminem now. :)

Me: And it's all thanks to Dee and Brittney. Thanks you two! LOVE YA! :D

Kylie: . . . . Dee's the one who kidnapped Iggy right?

Me and Max: -nods-

Kylie: OMG! I LOVE IGGY! :D

Me: Me too! :D :D

Max: -headdesk- Help me. I'm surrounded by crazy Iggy-lovers.

Andre: Who the hell is Iggy?

Me and Kylie: -gasps- You don't know?

Andre: Naw! I just asked that cause I already know! -sarcasm-

Kylie: . . . . you have horrible sarcasm.

Andre: -glares-

Max: Hey! Did you know Iggy means ignorant?

Me: You got that from that urban dictionary I showed you on Google.

Max: No . . . . maybe . . . . soo . . . .

Andre: Iggy also means some crazy sex machine. XD

Me, Max, and Kylie: O_o

Max: Oh yeah! It was on there too. I feel smart. :)

Me: I'm an Iggy-penguin! :D

Kylie: . . . . and that means?

Me: A person who likes to help people and is always nice and happy and bubbly.

Kylie: Oh that is soo you.

Me: :D

Andre: You still didn't answer my question.

Kylie: Well for starters, do you know the book series Maximum Ride?

Andre: Uhhhh remember Kylie, I HATE READING AND I WILL NEVER TOUCH A BOOK IN MY F#$%ING LIFE.

Me: This explains soo much.

Andre: -glares-

Kylie: And language! -whacks with Michelle's herring-

Andre: Ow!

Me: Hey that's my herring!

Kylie: What happened to your lasso?

Me: I lost it.

Max: Thank the lord. :D

Me: . . . .

Max: -plots revenge on Beast Boy-

Me: Uhhhhh Max? Beast Boy hasn't don't anything to you-

Max: YET! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO ME YET!

Me: . . . .

Max: -snaps- I know! I'll say Beast Boy has a GOTH ANGEL! Genius! :D

Andre: . . . . who is?

Kylie: -sighs- Raven is Beast Boy's goth angel.

Andre: . . . . oh.

Max: Yup! Hehe! Beast Boy has a goth angel! :P Now to plan my revenge on Iggy. -smiles evilly-

Me: Did he actually do anything?

Max: Yes. He keeps saying I gave Fangypoo purple herpes. Which I didn't.

Kylie: O_o

Andre: Uhhhhh bye?

Me: -nods- Bye for now!

Max: -starts plotting revenge on Iggy-

Me, Kylie, and Andre: . . . .

Michelle&Max


	19. Shared Chapter

****

****

Me: Hey guys! Ok soooo this is a shared chapter, which means Andrew has this chapter posted on his story too. :)

Max: This is what happened yesterday at Michelle's grandma's birthday party. And that party was AWESOME! XD

Me: I know right! :D

Max: On with the chapter. Michelly doesn't own anything.

* * *

Evelyn: Hey! Let's make a birthday rap song for abuelita (grandma).

Max: Like what?

Evelyn: Today, is, your birth-, day.

Me and Evelyn: Every, body, is here, for you.

Evelyn: Aaaannnnnnnnnd I don't know the rest.

Chris: And that rap was a horrible remake of Pretty Boy Swag.

Andrew: True.

Evelyn: Well I like to see you make a rap Chris!

Chris: -glares-

Evelyn: -glares-

Me, Max, Beast Boy, Andrew, and the little kids: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Alanis: I wanna play something Citi! -whines-

Chris: Then go play with Jr.!

Alanis: You guys gotta come too!

Tiffany: We're thinking of a rap right now!

Andrew: Stop yelling Tiffany!

Tiffany: You stop yelling Andrew!

Everybody: -starts arguing very loudly-

Beast Boy: -gets annoyed- DUUUDDES!

Everybody: . . . .

Me: Would you guys please-

Max: SHUTUP!

Everybody: . . . .

Jordan: -grabs my hand-

Me: What's wrong nene?

Jordan: -points at Beast Boy- Green! :D

The little kids: -start laughing-

Sarah: He likes BB.

Beast Boy: I feel special. :)

Chris: What kind of "special"?

Max: -snickers-

Beast Boy: -glares-

Jordan: -goes downstairs-

Me: . . . . I'm getting some soda. -leaves-

Beast Boy: Me too. :) -leaves-

Andrew: Ok then? So now what?

Evelyn: . . . . you wanna just run around the house?

Max: . . . . . meh. What the hell.

The little kids: -start running and screaming around the house-

Chris: Nice plan Evelyn.

Evelyn: I've been thought well. Now let's make that rap! :D

Max, Andrew, and Chris: Yeah! XD

Max: By the way, where's Michelle and Beast Boy?

Andrew: Getting some soda.

Max: But that was like 5 minutes ago.

Chris: Who really gives a crap?

Evelyn: Exactly! So let's make the god damn rap already.

Max, Andrew, and Chris: Ok.

Andrew: . . . .

Max: . . . . . -spreads wings out a little-

Chris: . . . . . .

Evelyn: . . . . . .

Max: . . . . .

Andrew: . . . . I got it!

My mom: Andrew! Tiffany! Joshua! Sarah! Beast Boy! Time to leave!

Andrew: . . . . damn . . . .

Me and Beast Boy: -comes back with soda- Damnit.

**

* * *

**

Max: If you don't mind me asking, what were you and BB doing besides getting a soda?

Me: . . . . talking.

Max: You liar.

Me: . . . . bye! -runs to kitchen-

Max: Hey! No trying to escape the conversation! -goes after Michelle-

R&R? Pretty please?

Michelle&Max


	20. Evelyn & Robin's Wedding

Me: Hey! Song Per Update Time! :D

* * *

**Pain by Three Days Grace**

**Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all You're sick of feeling numb You're not the only one I'll take you by the hand And I'll show you a world that you can understand This life is filled with hurt When happiness doesn't work Trust me and take my hand When the lights go out you will understand Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

* * *

Me: I just love that song. :)

Max: Yes, yes you do. We've got a lot of important news!

Me: One, my cousin Evelyn kidnapped Robin and got married to him. There was a wedding and everyone was there, from friends to fanfiction friends. I was maid of honor and Beast Boy was best man, and Robin, Beast Boy, and Iggy got a super sugar rush!

Max: They called it wedding numming. -_-

Me: Yea, "wedding numming." -eyerolls- What else? Oh! Evelyn is forcing me and Andrew do a bet. Max can't go 2 weeks with cookies or else she'll have to marry Andrew, and BB can't go 2 weeks without tofu or else he'll have to marry me.

Max: Why did Evelyn force us to do that bet? I have know idea, and I hate the bet. No cookies for 2 weeks. I think I'll starve. T_T

Me: . . . . errrrr secondly? Me, Andrew, and Evelyn made an account. Our penname is The3CuzzosOfRANDOM, and we're gonna write group stories! :D Go check out the profile, though at the moment, we don't have anything posted.

Max: Now, we're gonna post a random part from the wedding where some of the guys were in "wedding numming" process. Enjoy!

Me: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!

Max: . . . .

* * *

Robin, BB, and Iggy: -chug lots of soda-

Me: . . . . How long are they gonna go at this?

Dee: -shrugs- Could be all night, though I don't really mind taking drunk Iggy home.

Max: What if he gets horny?

Dee and Andrew: O_o

Evelyn: Well, Beast Boy's already horny. What about Robin?

Andrew: He's your husband, so "pleasure" him. ;)

Evelyn: -whacks-

Andrew: Ow! Frick!

Max: I bet Mitchy would looove "pleasuring" BB. ;)

Me: -whacks-

Max: . . . . owwwwww.

Iggy: -laughs his ass off-

Robin: Can we get a divorce?

Evelyn: No.

Iggy: I already been on this road before, so sucks to be you Boy Wonder.

Robin: Don't call me that.

Beast Boy: Aw c'mon Boy Wonder.

Robin: Shut it changeling. -drinks more soda-

Evelyn: Hey! Let's make a bet.

Dee: You've spoke my mind.

Evelyn: Ok, Maxi can't eat cookies for 2 weeks, or else she'll have to marry Andrew!

Max: I don't like this bet. :(

Evelyn: And hmmmm . . . . Beast Boy can't eat tofu for 2 weeks, or else he'll have to marry . . . . -thinks-

Dee: . . . . Michelle?

Evelyn: I like that! Or else he'll have to marry Mitchy!

Me and BB: WHAT?

Iggy: Ha! Max probably won't last.

Max: -whacks Iggy repeatedly-

Iggy: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Andrew: Heh, maybe Michelle will get that chance of "pleasuring" BB. ;)

Everyone: O_o

Me: . . . . -whacks-

Andrew: . . . . ow.

Iggy and Robin: -laughs their asses off-

Robin: -hicupps- Hmmmm on second thought, I really don't mind being married.

Beast Boy: . . . . I think Robbie had one too many sodas. -hicupps-

Iggy: -giggles- -hicupps-

Dee: . . . . oh Robin's not the only one BBlicious.

Beast Boy: Don't -hicupps- call -hicupps- me that. -hicupps-

Dee: . . . .

* * *

Max: And that's how the bet came to be. A bet that I hate soo much.

Me: And that was how bad Iggy, BB, and Robin got their sugar rush/wedding numming.

Max: Oh my god, the hicupping lasted for the rest of the wedding night. Just watching you type "hicupps" is giving me a headache. -rubs forehead-

Me: -pats Max's shoulder- The next chappie will be a Q&A one. I already have Dee & Iggy's questions, so I'll update it as soon as Evelyn & Robin and Andrew & Beast Boy send me their questions. Prepare for a long Q&A chapter. Till next time fellow readers!

Max: Bye!

Michelle&Max

R&R!


	21. Happy Birthday! XD

Me: Hey peoples! Long time no see eh? I just updated "Those Lab Years" and "Michelle&Max's Dare and Question Corner" so I suggest you check them out.

Max, Robin, and BB: Happy Birthday Michelle! XD -hugs Michelle-

Me: Awwwww thanks guys! :D

Max: The rest of the Titans went home after updating the dare and question corner chapter. Robin and Beast Boy are here cause Evelyn and Andrew are gonna pick them up later (they kidnapped Rob and BB ya know?) , and cause we're all gonna sleepover here for Mitchy's birthday.

Robin: Yup! Evelyn and Andrew will be here later. :)

Beast Boy: Song per Update time! XD

Robin: What?

* * *

**The Birthday Song by Unknown**

**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Michelle, happy birthday to you!**

* * *

Me: XD XD XD

Max: . . . . niiicceee. ;)

Me: Yup! :D I'm on facebook. :)

Beast Boy: Wait! -looks at birthday picture- What's that?

Me: A picture of you playing the electric guitar and Raven singing, and it saids "Happy Birthday Michelle!" in bold letters.

Beast Boy: . . . . -turns red- Errrrrrrr.

Robin and Max: -laugh their asses off-

Beast Boy: -whacks Rob and Max-

Max: Ow!

Robin: -whacks BB repeatedly-

Beast Boy: . . . . ow. :(

Me: -snickers-

Max: Let's post a random part of Thanksgiving.

Me: OK! XD

* * *

**Andrew: Ugh! I'm fuuullllllll! DX**

**Beast Boy: These are one of those times where I'm glad I'm a vegan. :)**

**Andrew: -glares-**

**Robin: Tsk tsk, Andrew. XD**

**Andrew: -whacks Robin- Shut it.**

**Robin: Ow. :(**

**Evelyn: Stop the violence! This is madness!**

**Me: This is SPARTAAAAAAAAAA! XD**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Max: . . . . someone had one two many sodas. ;)**

**Me: YES I DID! XD**

**Tiffany: Andrew!**

**Andrew: -is irritated- WHAT?**

**Tiffany: Oh, well nevermind then. -walks off-**

**Andrew: -eyerolls-**

**Evelyn: Can I plan the wedding now?**

**Me and BB: NOW?**

**Evelyn: I'm bored, enough said. -_-**

**Beast Boy: Ok then?**

**Me: If you want to.**

**Evelyn: Woo! -runs off-**

**Everyone: . . . . **

* * *

Me: Yup! BB lost the bet, so now me and him have to get married.

Beast Boy: (insert swear word here) tofu.

Max: I'm glad you lost the bet. Now I don't have to marry Andrew. :)

Me: -whacks with herring- You're not helping, Max.

Max: . . . . owwwwwwwwww.

Robin and BB: -snickers-

Max: -glares-

Me: Ok, well it's time to post this baby up. I know, extremely short right? Well we have to get ready for the movies.

Max: So bye! :D

Michelle&Max

R&R! (Think of it as a birthday present for me ;))


	22. Ignore This Chapter Go To The Next

Me: -sniffles-

Max: -hugs me- Well, we know you guys were expecting an update, but Michelle's important news.

Me: I am truely sorry for not updating, but -sniffles- My life's been really ruff lately. I am losing my ability to write or to do anything. I always feel like crap. I believe I'm going through depression, but that's besides the point.

Max: What she means is-

Me: I'm going on a hiatus. Please don't ask why. I really don't wanna talk about it.

Max: So, good bye.

Michelle&Max


	23. 1st Kidnapping Year Anniversary

Me: Hi guys! I am now back from my hiatus. Well, actually I came back a few days ago, and today is a special day. It's me and Max's 1st kidnapping year anniversary! :D

Max: Wait! I've been your captive for a year? F#$%!

Me: Song per Update time!

* * *

**We R Who We R by Ke$ha**

**Hot and dangerous**  
**If you're one of us, then roll with us**  
**'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**  
**And we've got hot-pants on enough**  
**And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club**  
**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**  
**Got Jesus on my necklace**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**  
**Stockings ripped all up the side**  
**Looking sick and sexy-fied**  
**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**Tonight we're going hard**  
**Just like the world is ours**  
**We're tearin' it apart**  
**You know we're superstars**  
**We are who we are!**  
**We're dancing like we're dumb**  
**Our bodies go numb**  
**We'll be forever young**  
**You know we're superstars**  
**We are who we are!**

* * *

Max: Nice song. :)

Me: Not to mention, today's my mom's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM! XD

Max: . . . . she's not here, remember? She went shopping with Juan.

Me: Yea, meaning we're also babysitting Jordan, but he's playing Mario.

Max: Ugh! -headdesk- This entire family is obsessed with Mario! It's more annoying than Beast Boy!

Me: . . . . anyways, let's take a trip down memory lane. Shall we?

Max: -nods-

(These are various parts from chapters, A/Ns, etc.)

_Me : I wish Iggy was here!_  
_Max : Why!_  
_Me : Because I'm bored and I feel like seeing something explode!_

_Me : Oh yea! Now I can ask you something._  
_Max : Fine what is it?_  
_Me : Ok but promise not to kill me._  
_Max : I'll try not to._  
_Me : . . . . Good enough for me. Ok . . . did you really moan when you makeouted with Fang?_  
_Max : O_o ummmmmmm . . ._

_Jonathan: Who drinks tea at a party!_  
_Me, Max, and Evelyn: Old people!_  
_Jonathan: Exactly!_

_Me: I like that movie, and there was a paper throwing contest and I won a brownie. = )_  
_Max: You said you would give me some. = /_  
_Me: I did!_  
_Max: Nahh uhhh._  
_Me: Yeeaaaahhhhh uhhhhhhh._  
_Max: Naaaahhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhh!_  
_Me: Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_  
_Max: Naaaaaaa- Wait a minute! What are we arguing about!_  
_Me: -shrugs- I don't know, forgot._

_Max: o_O . . . . . WTF was that!_  
_Me: A song . . . . . from the video duh._  
_Max: Hmmmmmm . . . ._  
_Me: You don't remember? . . . . wow . . . and they call me slow._  
_Max: That's what she said!_  
_Me: -glares- . . . . . ._

_Me: A few nights ago. You were sleep talking again and kept saying Fangyboo all freakin night._  
_Max: . . . . . pssshhhh I don't sleep talk._  
_Me: Yea you do._  
_Max: Shutup._  
_Beast Boy: . . . . . . -cracks up-_  
_Max: -whacks-_  
_Beast Boy: Ow! F%$#!_  
_Me: -gasps- You just cussed!_

_Me: Hey guys. -hiccups-_  
_Max: Awww poor Michelly has the hiccups._  
_Me: I do -hiccups- not!_  
_Max: -glares-_  
_Me: -glares back- -hiccups-_  
_Max: :)_

_Beast Boy: . . . ._  
_Me: -glares at Andrew and Max- What did you do to Beast Boy?_  
_Andrew and Max: Why do you always think it's us?_  
_Me: I don't. It's just fun to glare at you two. XD_

_Me: Jordan, la luse._  
_Jordan: Na nuse._  
_Me: La luse._  
_Jordan: Na nuse._  
_Me: La._  
_Jordan: La._  
_Me: Luse._  
_Jordan: Luse._  
_Me: La luse._  
_Jordan: Na nuse._  
_Me: -headdesk-_  
_Max, Fang, and Iggy: -snickers-_

_Me: I'M SOO HAPPY!_  
_Kylie: ME TOO! IVAN MOVED!_  
_Me: YEAH!_  
_Max: Wait, I thought you liked him._  
_Me: That was the past Maxi._  
_Max: It was 3 months ago!_  
_Me: Which is the past._

_Max: -plots revenge on Beast Boy-_  
_Me: Uhhhhh Max? Beast Boy hasn't don't anything to you-_  
_Max: YET! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO ME YET!_  
_Me: . . . ._

_Evelyn: Hey! Let's make a birthday rap song for abuelita (grandma)._  
_Max: Like what?_  
_Evelyn: Today, is, your birth-, day._  
_Me and Evelyn: Every, body, is here, for you._  
_Evelyn: Aaaannnnnnnnnd I don't know the rest._  
_Chris: And that rap was a horrible remake of Pretty Boy Swag._  
_Andrew: True._  
_Evelyn: Well I like to see you make a rap Chris!_  
_Chris: -glares-_  
_Evelyn: -glares-_  
_Me, Max, Beast Boy, Andrew, and the little kids: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

_Evelyn: -grabs Robin- Hi guys!_  
_Me, Max, Andrew, and BB: . . . ._  
_Robin: Beast Boy?_  
_Beast Boy: ROBIN?_  
_Andrew: You're such a copy cat, Evelyn! Why kidnap Robin of all people?_  
_Evelyn: . . . . I got bored._  
_Max: And this is why we don't let Evelyn get bored._  
_Me and Robin: -nods- Agreed._

_Everybody: -starts arguing very loudly-_  
_Beast Boy: -gets annoyed- DUUUDDES!_  
_Everybody: . . . ._  
_Me: Would you guys please-_  
_Max: SHUTUP!_  
_Everybody: . . . ._

_Max: If you don't mind me asking, what were you and BB doing besides getting a soda?_  
_Me: . . . . talking._  
_Max: You liar._  
_Me: . . . . bye! -runs to kitchen-_  
_Max: Hey! No trying to escape the conversation! -goes after me-_

_Andrew: Ugh! I'm fuuullllllll! DX_  
_Beast Boy: These are one of those times where I'm glad I'm a vegan. :)_  
_Andrew: -glares-_  
_Robin: Tsk tsk, Andrew. XD_  
_Andrew: -whacks Robin- Shut it._  
_Robin: Ow. :(_  
_Evelyn: Stop the violence! This is madness!_  
_Me: This is SPARTAAAAAAAAAA! XD_  
_Everyone: O_O_  
_Max: . . . . someone had one two many sodas. ;)_  
_Me: YES I DID! XD_

_Me: Yup! BB lost the bet, so now me and him have to get married._  
_Beast Boy: (insert swear word here) tofu._  
_Max: I'm glad you lost the bet. Now I don't have to marry Andrew. :)_  
_Me: -whacks with herring- You're not helping, Max._

_Me: . . . . where's Beast Boy?_  
_Andrew: Hmmmm . . . . he was right behind me a minute ago._  
_Me: Damnit Andrew! You lost Beast Boy?_  
_Me and Andrew: -start arguing-_  
_Max: . . . ._  
_Beast Boy: -walks in- Hey Max._  
_Max: Hey BB._  
_Me and Andrew: -still arguing-_

_Max: . . . . me bored._  
_Me: Why the hell do you keep saying "me"?_  
_Max: I want to damnit!_  
_Me: . . . . daaaammmnnn there's no need for bad language._  
_Max: . . . . you just cussed!_  
_Me: -glares-_

Me: -sighs- Good times, good times. :)

Max: I have to say, even though I hate the fact of still being a captive, I actually had some good memories with you. :)

Me: Awwwwww! -hugs Max-

Max: :D

Me: Well, that's all we have to the chappie! Till next time readers! :D

Max: Happy Anniversary! XD

R&R!

Michelle&Max


	24. A New Captive To The Mix

Me: Hello world! :D

Max: Big news! First of all, no more songs per week.

Me: And has anyone read ANGEL yet? I finished reading it on Friday, and I love it. Although, the human race ending is not lookin' pretty I can tell you that. I also kidnapped Ratchet! XD

Ratchet: Yo!

Max: . . . . hey. -_- Now do disclaimer.

Me: Ugh! Fine. Property is theft, and therefore theft is property. Since kidnapping is theft, I now own Maximum Ride. XD

Ratchet: She has a point.

Max: . . . . true. :P

Me: And I'm really really sorry for not updating in a long while. I really didn't have time to update this, and when I finally wanted to update, FFNet wouldn't let me! But as RobinRocks said in one of her new fics, FanFiction is currently experiencing a failage of an epic degree, and yet it hasn't gotten off its lazyass to deal with it. I had planned to post this at least a few days ago, but FFNet wasn't having any of it. I decided to wait out the failage, yet it's still going on, and then I get a message from one of my friends, too-much-romance, that when the error comes, all you have to do is this:

Where the URL bar is, just change story_edit_property to story_edit_content.

Simple, eh? XD

Max: Eh?

Ratchet: Eh eh?

Max: Eh eh eh?

Ratchet: Eh eh eh eh?

Max: Eh eh eh eh eh?

Me: Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh? XD **(Sorry to all Canadians out there! Please spare me! TwT)**

Max and Ratchet: O_O

Max: -headdesk-

Me: Headdesk! :D

Ratchet: -_-' Guessing we should explain how I got kidnapped.

Me: Hmmmmmm, maybe some other time. Right now I'm too lazy to type it up. :P Oh, and by the way . . . .

IT'S SPRING BREAK!

Max: NO SCHOOL! :D

Ratchet: :D

Me: Although, we were supposed to go to Flordia, but my mom said that Jordan was "too young." XP **(He's only 5!)**

Max: O_o . . . . Florida?

Me: . . . . -catches on- You sick pervert.

Max: Hey, blame Hetalia for my sudden pervertedness.

Ratchet: Lolz! X'D It is true!

Me: Which reminds me, we needz to update the question corner.

Max: Well, do it now then!

Me: -sighs- Alright. So I guess this will be a filler chappie, and we'll be back. Till' next time readers!

Ratchet: Pointless filler chapter is pointless. :P

Me: -whacks with herring-

**Michelle&Max plus Ratchet**

**R&R!**


	25. London Bridge

**Me: Hello peoples! Long time no . . . . read . . . . ehhhhhhhhhh? ^^**

**Max: Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?**

**Ratchet: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?**

**Me: We're doing the 'eh?' thing again. =_=**

**Ratchet: T_T**

**Me: So I did this iPod shuffle question thing on my deviantart journal, and I decided to post it up on here and on my livejournal. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

RULES:  
1. Put Your iTunes,Windows Media Player etc on Shuffle  
2. For each question, press the 'Next' button to get your answer.  
3. YOU MUST WRITE THAT SONG NAME DOWN NO MATTER HOW SILLY IT SOUNDS (as it often will)!  
4. Put any comments in brackets after the song name.  
5. Tag 6 people.

Are you male or female?  
Does He Do It - Trey Songz  
(Ummmm I'm pretty sure it's saying I'm a female.)

Describe yourself!  
Young Forever - The Ready Set  
(Ya derrrrrnnn right I am! :D)

What do people feel when they're around you?  
My Immortal - Evanescence  
(Angst much?)

Describe your current relationship.  
Pub & Go! - Sugiyama Noriaki  
(O_o WUT?)

Where would you like to be now?  
Hello - Evanescence  
(Apparently . . . . dead? D:)

How do you feel about love?  
It's All Over - Three Days Grace  
(Hmmmmm, fitting.)

What's your life like?  
On My Own - Three Days Grace  
(Yea, I'm pretty independent, able to stand fine on my own two feet.)

What would you ask for if you had only one wish?  
Somebody To Love - Glee Cast  
(Again . . . . fitting.)

Say something wise.  
A Night Off - Drake  
(America: -wink wink- -nudge nudge-  
England: -blush glare-)

If someone says "is this okay?" you say...  
Angel - Akon  
(I'm looking at an angel! *q*)

What do you like in a guy/girl?  
Sunshine - Tje Austin  
(A guy who can make me smile. :D)

How do you feel today?  
The Good Life - Three Days Grace  
(Actually, I want a good summer. ^^)

What is your life's purpose?  
Blame It - Jamie Foxx  
(But . . . . but I don't drink. D:)

What is your motto?  
American Idiot - Green Day  
(This is true.)

What do your friends think of you?  
Sun of a Gun - Oh Land  
(Gee! THANKS.)

What do you think of your parents?  
Can't Be Friends - Trey Songz  
(Well, they can't be my friends. Their my PARENTS.)

What do you think about very often?  
Panty Droppa - Trey Songz  
(O_o What is this? I don't even . . . .)

What is 2 + 2?  
Marukaite Chikyuu America & England Duet - Konishi Katsuyuki & Sugiyama Noriaki  
(2 + 2= USUK? . . . . YES. *q*)

What do you think of your best friend?  
Take Me Under - Three Days Grace  
(Sounds like I'm dependent on my bestie.)

What do you think of the person you like?  
This is The Story of a Girl - 3 Doors Down  
(This is so fitting, except I'm straight. =_=)

What is your life story?  
World So Cold - Three Days Grace  
(Yea, I had a pretty tough life so far.)

What do you want to be when you grow up?  
Hatafutte Parade ~ England - Sugiyama Noriaki  
(Either it saying I want to be a japanese actor, or it's saying I want to be a country, perferly England. O.O)

What will you dance to at your wedding?  
Let It Die - Three Days Grace  
(What a mood kill!)

What will they play at your funeral?  
My Last Breath - Evanescence  
(Hmmmm, this seems fitting. ^^)

What is your hobby/interest?  
Blind - Trey Songz  
( . . . . getting blinded by love?)

What is your biggest fear?  
Marukaite Chikyuu ~ England - Sugiyama Noriaki  
(I am not afraid of England! I might be a little scared of his cooking though.  
England: -glares-)

What is your biggest secret?  
Jupiter Love - Trey Songz  
(I'm scared of making love on Jupiter. O_o)

What do you think of your friends?  
Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down  
(Fitting much?)

What will you post this as?  
London Bridge - Fergie  
(France and America: -nudges England-  
England: -blush glare- . . . . shut it.)

* * *

**Me and Max: How come everytime you come around my london london bridge, wanna go down like london london london! Wanna go down like london london london! We goin' down like! XD**

**Ratchet: Once England see's this, he's gonna put the hurt on us on the question corner. (-_-')**

**Max: Crap! That's true, but I can kick his ass like -snaps fingers- that!**

**Me: Annndd I got you two for protection. ^J^**

**Ratchet: So till' next time readers!**

**Michelle&Max plus Ratchet**

**R&R!**


End file.
